Naruto's Hero Academia
by Shawn129
Summary: Reborn as the orphan son of two pro heroes, Naruto learns what it means to be a hero. Watch as he tries to achieve his dream of being the top hero. Earth X Naruto. Read From Jinchuriki to Speedster chapter 30-32. Naruto x Momo x Midnight x Mt. Lady
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki of Earth-X sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest looking at his bracelet that he was given that sealed away all his powers.

Naruto had just failed in his endeavor to save his wife after she went supernova from solat energy overload, he had been about to head to a new world to try and just live his life like he promised but he was captured and brought here

The Citadel of Naruto's, a place where Naruto's from other realities congregated after they brought peace to their own realities in whichever way they deemed appropriate. It was also a checkpoint of sorts to Naruto's looking for a new world to start over in. The council of Naruto's were the strongest and oldest Naruto's in the multi verse each in charge of a particular caliber of Naruto, a deity Naruto was in charge of other Naruto's with god powers, a Saiyan Naruto was in charge of other Naruto's with alien heritage like Kree, Asgardian, and Kryptonians, and there was a Naruto who was in charge of other Naruto's who had gained powers from different dimensions but still relied on their Ootsutsuki powers, which is where he fit into

"Naruto Uzumaki of Earth-X, you were brought here for questioning. You lead your replacement world with an iron fist and destroyed it before attempting to move onto another one. Why?" Ootsutsuki Naruto asked

"I want nothing to do with Earth-X. I never did, the only thing that made that place worthwhile was my wife and whoever else I welcomed to my bed. I want to go to another world to start over and not as some goddamned Nazi super soldier but to live my life." Naruto-X asked

"You want a do-over? Those are only given once every century. No exceptions. And since you used your wife's detonating body to destroy Earth-X, I can't send you back. So you will be sent to a new world of my choosing without your RinneSharingan, the chakra you gained when you adsorbed your Shinju, and your ability to time travel and hop dimensions." Ootsutsuki Naruto said

Naruto-X sighed as the bracelet was lit up with kanji before he felt the restrictions be placed on him, "So where am I going?" he asked

"Well that will ruin the surprise. Just know that the Naruto of this new world died in eutero and you'll be filling in. Without your memories." Ootsutsuki Naruto smirked before a blue portal opened behind Naruto-X and he was sucked into it

Multiverse J-218

The first person to manifest a Quirk was a newborn baby in the city of Qingqing, who had the ability to emanate light from their body. After that incident, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of special abilities. While the cause of the Quirk phenomenon is unknown, it has been theorized that the spread of a virus carried by mice had brought about their development. Currently, 80% of the world population possesses a Quirk.

At the dawn of this extraordinary era, the Police Force moved to prioritize leadership and to maintain the status quo, and as such, decided not to use Quirks as weapons. To fill that void, the profession of crime fighting Quirk users, heroes, began to exist. Authorizing the use of powers that could so easily kill, however, was a greatly criticized decision at first. Over time, it came to garner public support due to the fact that the first people to work professionally as heroes acted morally and upheld the law.

Now depending on their performance, heroes have the potential to receive government pay, along with fame and glory.

This is the world I live in, I am a member of House Uzumaki and House Namikaze, two houses known for putting out strong Quirks. House Uzumaki with its energy manipulation Quirks, and House Namikaze with its Teleportation, Speed, and Strength quirks.

When I was 7 my parents were murdered, Yellow Flash Minato the 2nd ranked hero at that time, and Red Death Kushina the 4th ranked hero, villains had attacked after a harsh battle my exhausted parents had with a psychopath with a decaying Quirk. Even then, they took down every villain that attacked them and died with smiles on their faces.

This world has been more entertaining than I thought, and I'm ready to see what it has to throw at me till I can get out of here

This is My Hero Academia

15 year old Naruto walked down the street in a burnt orange long sleeve shirt with 3 black strips on each arm, black jeans, and orange and black sneakers, walked down the road listening to music on his phone as he held his backpack

Walking past Tatooin Station, Naruto paused as he saw a crowd of people and his eyes easily saw the large villain on the train tracks fighting pro heroes, "Naruto!"

Looking over his shoulder with his lazy expression still in place Naruto saw Izuku Midoriya a friend of his from school, "Oh, Izuku. Sup?"

"You aren't dressed for school." Izuku noted

"Uniform is dirty." Naruto said before he motioned over to the villain, "Here to fanboy over the pro heroes?"

"Please don't call it that." Izuku whined before Naruto bopped him lightly on the head

"I get that you admire all these guys but you also have to train." Naruto said watching Izuku who looked away from him sadly

"I'm quirkless remember."

"I don't care." Naruto frowned causing Izuku to look up at him, "Your smart and want to help people. Admirable but your smarts will only get you so far if you can't physically put up a fight against anyone."

Izuku looked down before he and Naruto looked at the villain who gave a yell, "Its staring!" Izuku yelled before he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to the crowd

"Oi!" Naruto yelled as he was pulled along to watch the fight with a bored expression as Izuku watched with rapt attention,

Naruto blinked as the tree man, Kamui Woods tried attacked but a giant woman kicked the villain knocking him out, "Shit. Its her." Naruto muttered before he began easing back into the crowd and as he made it out back the woman stepped down in front of him and shrunk to normal size

"Naruto!" Mt. Lady aka Yu Takeyama yelled as she flung herself at Naruto hugging him

"Hey Yu." Naruto sighed

"Where do you think your going?"

"School. Don't you have press to greet. I'll see you later." Naruto said causing Yu to pout before she smiled

"See you later." Yu said walking by and dragging her fingers across Naruto's chest before she began to greet her fans as the police finished securing the villain as Naruto sighed and headed to school

Later

Naruto was leaning on his fist as he sat at the back of the class while the teacher talked, Looking down at his hand that was under the desk, Naruto focused and slowly small Rasengans appeared on each of his fingertips, before he began to add each element to one of each simultaneously

"Since you all are 3rd years now it's time to seriously start thinking about your futures!" The teacher said to as he held a stack of papers, "I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" The teacher asked them while throwing the career forms behind him in the air as the students began to cheer

"YEAH!" Most of the students in the class cheered, as Naruto sighed his Sharingan twirling idly as he worked on a new gravity seal

"Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks, but using your powers at school is against the rule." The teacher stated

"Teach! Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not going to be stuck at the bottom like the rest of these rejects." Katsuki Bakugo said, making everyone in the class turn to him and yell, "You all should shut up like the losers you are!"

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to U.A high school, right, Bakugo?" The teacher asked

"H-He's for real?!"

"I hear it is hard to get into that school!"

"Yeah, I hear they barely accept anyone!"

As the students spoke amongst themselves Izuku put his head down, "That's exactly why you guys are just extras!" Bakugo said before he kicked up to his desk, "I aced the mock test. I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A. I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name will be inscribed on the list of top earners!"

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A, too, right?' the teacher asked causing everyone to look at him before they began to laugh

"Huh? Midoriya? No way!"

"You can't get into the hero course by just studying!"

"They got rid of that rule. There's just no precedent.." Izuku was interrupted when Bakugo slammed his hand on his desk causing an explosion to send Izuku to the back of the class on the ground

"Hey Deku! You're below the rejects! You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?" Bakugo yelled before he made to get closer to Deku but a pen cut across his face and bedded itself in the wall

Bakugo and everyone looked to Naruto who had a hand outstretched looking at Bakugo, "Leave him alone." Naruto said simply as Bakugo glared at him

"Naruto, you also want to go to U.A?" the teacher asked

"Its where my parents met." Naruto said getting a nod

Later

After leaving school Naruto went to another school and was leaning on the gate when the bell rung, "Your on time?" a female voice said as Naruto looked to his childhood friend Momo Yaoyorozu

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"No reason." Momo smiled as Naruto kicked off the wall and began to walk with Momo walking beside him, "The exams are taking place soon, are you ready?"

"It'll be a piece of cake." Naruto smirked

"The physical portion for you, yes, but we both k ow your too lazy to do the written exam."

"Written exam?" Naruto asked with a groan, "I hate those."

"Exactly. Are you sure you don't want Kaa-san to just recommend you?"

"I'm sure. My parents got in on their own and I want to do the same. I just wish you were coming too." Naruto smiled at Momo who blushed slightly

"Me too, but you know how mother gets." Momo said causing Naruto to nod in understanding before they paused when they saw smoke rising down the road, "Come on."

Naruto nodded and followed Momo to the commotion down the road

By the time the two had arrived, they found destruction in the district and their attention was drawn towards the monster that had a student hostage while he himself tried using his Quirk to free himself but it only caused more explosions.

"Bakugo?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"You know him?" Momo asked

"He's a classmate." Naruto said before he watched in shock as Izuku ran to save him, "And that is the Quirkless kid I told you about."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as flickers of black/grey lightning began to arc off his body

"Die in an explosion!" The villain shouted while he pulled his right arm back but had a bag thrown at his face, hitting his right eye along with loosening his grip on Bakugo who began to cough.

"KATSUKI!" Izuku yelled as he tried pulling the slime off but it wasn't working.

"Why are you here?!" Katsuki shouted in anger

"My legs moved on their own! I don't know why, though!" Izuku did while Katsuki's mouth was covered once more, seeing this he leaned closer just as the teenager showed a smile with tears appearing in his eyes "You looked like you were asking for help..." Hearing those words, Naruto's eyes widen, before he saw a scrawnly blonde man at the back of the crowd enlarge into All Might

"Just a little longer. DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" The villain shouted about to attack Izuku when there was a black/grey flash of lightning and Izuku and Bakugo were dropped in front of the cops as Naruto looked back as an explosion got everyone's attention

"I really am pathetic." Came the words of All Might he stood there, body steaming

"All Might..." Izuku muttered

"Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" He said looking to Izuku before pulling his arm away, "PROS ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES! DETROIT SMASH!" He shouted with a single swing, causing a massive pressure to smash into the villain and sent him splattering away with the air pressure being strong but he withstood that while crouching. After that the hero fell to one knee taking deep breaths while everyone just continued staring at All Might before it was noticed that clouds had formed above them as it began to rain.

"He made rain?" Naruto thought while looking back down at All Might and that's when he saw it, before he had wiped his mouth the Hero had two trails of blood bleeding up to him mouth along with when he stood to slowly, even when they cheered in amazement he noticed the hero leaning backwards a little before taking a small step back to stop himself from falling.

By the time the cheering was over the reporters had arrived as the heroes collected the sludge and gave it to the police, as Izuku was being lectured by Kamui Woods and Death Arms

Naruto and Momo walked off, "Don't you want to talk to your friend?" Momo asked

"He'll be okay." Naruto said

The two walked to Momo's house AMD as she waved and began to leave Naruto spoke, "Momo."

"Yes."

"Um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to a movie sometime?"

"Like...a date?" Momo asked blushing slightly

"Sure." Naruto smiled

"O-okay." Momo smiled

"Cool, I'll see you later then." Naruto said before he walked a few houses down to his own house

Later

Naruto was doing fingertip handstand pushups when there was knock at the door, causing him to look up, getting to his feet, Naruto walked to the door while putting on a red tanktop. Opening the door Naruto saw his god father Toshinori Yagi aka All Might

"Hey!" All Might said holding a bag of food that Naruto snatched

"You over did it again." Naruto said turning around and walking to his dining room as Toshinori followed him

"I had to save your friends." Toshinori replied

"You should've let me take care of it, it would've been cake." Naruto frowned

"We had a deal, all your vigilante antics are done. You will get a hero licence and I will allow you to remain on your own. Your parents left me as your guardian and I will honor them." Toshinori said

"And I appreciate you taking you duties as my godfather seriously, but you keep pushing yourself like this, you'll die." Naruto replied

"Well then you'll be pleased to know that now that I'm going to be a teacher at U.A I can take it easy." Toshinori said

Naruto sighed, "I'm going to take a shower before I eat." he said walking off

Toshinori frowned watching his god son walk away, he couldn't tell him that he was training Izuku Midoriya to be his successor as that would only make Naruto worry about him more. Naruto was his original successor but when he learned that by receiving One For All that All Might's power would slowly fade away, he quit being his successor without hesitation.

Looking to a picture of a 6 year old Naruto as he sat on Minato's shoulders, while Kushina held the camera all three with identical smiles as they gave the peace sign to the camera, "You both would be proud of your son."

10 Months Later

Its been a while since the sludge monster incident, and Izuku had thrown himself head first into training, while Naruto had also kicked his own into high gear along with Momo's own. Momo's quirk was Creation a very versatile quirk, that enabled her the ability to create anything she wanted so long as she knew how it worked, problem was Momo kept to real world things, before Naruto told her to read and watch syfy and fantasy movies. The first one he introduced her to was the space movie that happened long ago but somehow still took place in the future.

Also Naruto visited his godmother Misato Toshiroki a woman that held a powerful ice quirk but she had been admitted to the hospital sometime after Naruto's parents died as her husband Endeavor was a real bastard and drove her crazy with his abuse, and Naruto has always hated him for it.

Today was the day of the U.A exam, and as Naruto walked for the building he saw Izuku who seemed to have some muscle on him now, as a girl ran forward, "Yo Izuku! See your physical training his paying off." he said causing his friend to turn around

"Naruto!" Izuku smiled

"You ready for this? 10 months of combat training may not be enough." Naruto asked having no idea of the actual training Izuku did

"I'm ready, this our first step to being pro heroes!" Izuku said getting a nod from Naruto

"Let's go then." Naruto replied walking forward

"Right!" Izuku yelled as he smiled walking with Naruto to the building

U.A. High Entrance Exam Orientation

Naruto sat behind Izuku and Bakugo, as the pro hero Present Mic began to speak, For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say "hey"!"

Everyone was dead silent as they sweat dropped,

"What a refund response. Then I'll quickly present to yo the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready? Yeah!" Present Mic shouted causing only more silence

Naruto sighed having lost interest before he closed his eyes and began to try to sleep, "It'll be to easy for me if I used the full extent of my speed. My chakra will be the main focus here, while my speed will be my trump card." he thought before he looked back to Present Mic

"The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond. Plus Ultra! Now, everyone, good much suffering!" Present Mic said before the students were sent to their assigned battle centers

Battle Center C

"Mock battles huh?" Naruto asked himself looking at the building standing away from the other examines assigned to his battle center, "Robots shouldn't be to much of a challen-"

"Oi Blondie!" an aspiring student called walking forward with some other kids all smirking as thy looked at Naruto, "You should work with me and my crew. We ca-"

"Get lost." Naruto interrupted looking away from the kids who paused in shock at the easy dismissal, "I'm not here to make friends."

"You bastard." the silver haired kid growled before one of his friends seemed to recognize Naruto

"Hey, your the son of Yellow Flash Minato and Red Death Kushina!" the kid yelled causing eyes to zero in on Naruto

"So what?" Naruto asked

"Oh your the son of those two, and your not getting in on recommendations, then your trash. I bet you won't even kill one of the robots. You should go home we wouldn't want the Uzumaki families last member dying a pathetic death like his parents now would we?"

Naruto glared at the silver haired kid

Judges Office

The teachers of U.A all were watching Naruto, "So that's Minato's and Kushina's brat huh?" Eraser Head asked

"He looks so much like Minato its crazy." Ectoplasm said

"The hair and eyes maybe but his facial structure is all Kushina's." Power Loader replied

"Wonder whose quirk he inherited." Thirteen said

"Last I saw him, he was only 6 and Minato and he used to speed around their special track for speed quirks." Midnight smiled softly

"Minato's speed quirk was the definition of over powered. Shame if he didn't get Kushina's family Energy manipulation quirk, that would make him the only one from the Uzumaki family to not have it." Snipe said

"Let's see what he does."

Battle Center C

Naruto's bangs shaded his eyes as the other kids around mocked him

Flashback

5 year old Naruto sat with Kushina in the garden outside of their house "Mom what was your entrance test like?"

"Oh um well," Kushina blushed and scratched the back of her head smiling sheepishly, "Other kids kinda made fun of my hair at the start of the exam, so I made sure when it started that I crushed the competition by scoring all the points."

Naruto watched as his mother suddenly flexed her arm as her hair raised into 9 tails, "That taught them about looking down on me!" she said

"Cool." Naruto said with stars in his eyes

End Flashback

Naruto smirked, as lightning flashed across his eyes

"Okay, start!" Present Mic yelled from his position over every battle center

Naruto took off, the large shockwave from the force of his take off sent everyone sprawling to the ground before they scrambled up to their feet and ran after him

As they ran they all looked around in confusion as there were no robots in any area before they reached the back of the training area to see Naruto looking at the clouds while sitting on a mountain of destroyed robots without a scratch or a bead of sweat on him

"H-he took them all out?" the silver haired kid asked

Judges

The teachers watched in shock at the video footage of Naruto on top of the mountain of robots as 850 villain points were granted to him, some saw the overlap of Minato with his white jacket and flame design in contrast to Naruto's orange jacket and black flame design

"He took them all out? That quickly?" Cementos asked

"He is just like his mother." Toshinori smiled causing everyone to look at him, "While he resembles his father on a scary level, when riled up he is exactly like Kushina."

Everyone shivered getting the vision of Kushina with her red glowing eyes and her nine tailed hair style

"Minato said members of his family awaken their quirks at the age of 3, while members of Kushina's family are born with their quirks already awoken. How strong is he?" Aizawa asked as Toshinori sighed

"At the time of his parents death, Young Naruto could barely reach Mach 1, and use his quirk for 3 hours without feeling exhausted. When they passed he dedicated his free time to non stop training his quirk, using the resources his ancestors left behind in their family vault."

"How fast is he now?"

"I don't know, but he's faster than me, and his Chakra quirk has grown stronger at an extraordinary rate."

"Why didn't you just recommended him to the school?" Midnight asked looking at the son of the woman she admired who took her on as a sidekick

"You know how stubborn Uzumaki and Namikaze's are Minato was a very level headed individual but he was always determined to be the best he could be and worked himself nearly to death every opportunity he had when it came to training. Kushina was hot headed and didn't want anything handed to her that she didn't earn through her hard work. Naruto embodies his parents in many ways." Toshinori said

"What'll we do with the other participants of Battle Center C?" Thirteen asked

"We'll give them a new center." Nezu said

Naruto's Estate

Naruto walked into his house to see Momo's shoes and smiled before he took off his own and walked to where he thought she might be, and came upon her in the dojo and with a flash if lightning he was behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist

"Your back." Momo smiled turning to face Naruto, "How'd you do?"

"I actually forced myself to stay awake during the written exam, so I think pretty good. I also massacred the physical portion in true Uzumaki fashion." Naruto smirked

"I knew you could do it." Momo said before she kissed her boyfriend

Finished

Name- Naruto Uzumaki

Birthday- October 10

Age- 15

Gender- Male

Height- 5'8

Hair Color- Sun kissed blonde

Eye Color- Blue

Blood Type- O

Quirk- Energy Manipulation (Chakra), Speed Force

Chakra a manifestion of physical and spiritual energy that allows Naruto to use it in many ways. Speed Force a quirk that allows Naruto to move at godlike speeds but heavily taxes his stamina

Status- Alive

Birthplace- Aichi Prefecture

Family

Tobirama Namikaze (Paternal Grandfather)

Madara Uzumaki (Maternal Grandfather)

Grand Torino (Paternal Granduncle)

Minato Namikaze (Father)

Kushina Uzumaki (Mother)

Toshinori Yagi (Godfather)

Mrs. Todoroki (Godmother)

Occupation- Student


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Estate

Naruto and Momo were in his room both naked underneath his covers, "What happened?" Momo groaned sitting up and holding her head

"I don't know." Naruto said sitting up

"We've might've overdid it." Midnight said standing at the door with Yu

"Nemuri? Yu? Last I remember was that you both came to deliver my U.A scores and a cake. Principal Nezu congratulated me and we had cake, and sake then..." Naruto's eyes widened as he blushed slightly along with Momo as they got flashes of being coached through sex last night with each other and the two pro heroes at the door

"Yeah, so apparently the bakery where I got the cake had a new baker and he used aphrodisiacs when he made the cake." Yu said sheepishly

Naruto groaned and fell back in bed, "We all had...sex?" Momo asked blushing heavily

"Yup, and enjoyed it!" Yu said unashamedly as Nemuri sighed

"What happens now?" Naruto asked

Nemuri made to speak, but the bold and lecherous Yu beat her to it, "We keep fooling around in secret and when you turn 18 you put babies and the three of us and we bring back the Uzumaki and Namikaze families!"

"Yu!" Nemuri yelled blushing as she swatted Yu upside the head, before she sighed, "She does have a point. The government does want the Uzumaki clan numbers back to how they used to be as your Quirk is so rare. You do need more than one woman to revive your family."

"I know that." Naruto frowned as males of his family have been pressured into having children his grandfather Madara had 6 wives with his mother being Madara's only daughter sadly all of Naruto's uncles died early on in a battle, and as the last known Uzumaki it fell to him

"You have three years to decide Naruto-kun." Nemuri said getting a nod from Naruto, "I'll see you and Momo at U.A."

Nemuri left with Yu who blew a kiss at Naruto who looked to a silent Momo, "I'm sorry." he said causing her to blink and look at her boyfriend

"Its alright, it was originally my plan to lose my virginity to you when it was confirmed you got into U.A. I didn't expect it to be with 2 more experienced women though." Momo said before she smiled at Naruto, "Besides I always knew what was in store for you down the line, males with rare powerful quirks are expected to have lots of wives to bring about string children with the same quirk. Its an old practice just like Quirk Marriages."

"Yeah." Naruto muttered before he smiled and brought Momo into his lap and kissed her passionately, "No matter what happens. I choose you Momo-chan."

Momo smiled as kissed Naruto with all the love and passion she could convey into the kiss

Month Later, U.A High

Naruto was walking through the hallway looking for his class, in the past month Naruto's training consisted of weight training, chakra control, and endurance training for his Speed Force Quirk along with mastering his ancestors techniques

Momo who walked along side him eating a Cheese Danish pastry had gotten faster with her creation but she still tended to over think things

"Are you excited to meet our new classmates?" Momo asked

"I guess. I'm just mainly hoping that we don't get saddled with some arrogant shit." Naruto frowned as they came upon the door and opened it to see it was full with exception of 5 opened seats

Momo smiled seeing a friend of hers, "Kyoka-chan!" she said

Kyoko Jiro smiled seeing her friend from middle school along with the hot blonde guy

Naruto caught the eye of his god brother Shota Todoroki, the two stared at each other for a moment before with a bored sigh Naruto sat in his seat before he saw Bakugo arrive and head to his seat and plop down with his feet on the desk causing Tenya Iida to storm over and began to scold him and after a moment the door opened and Naruto smirked seeing Izuku

Standing up, Naruto walked over to him, "Izuku."

"Naachan." Izuku said before a punch to the head sent him face first into the ground

"Never call me that!" Naruto yelled enraged for a moment as Izuku stood up rubbing his head, "I hear you surprised everyone in your practical exam."

"Well..."

"Don't slack off." Naruto said causing Izuku to look up I to the glowing Sharingan eyes of Naruto, "Because it only gets rough from here, and if you don't give it your all, I'll beat you down."

Izuku gulped and nodded before Naruto tapped his forehead and walked back to his desk as Izuku smiled watching his friend, "Oh its you curly hair!"

Izuku blinked and looked at the speaker and jumped seeing it was the girl he saved during his exam as she began to speak excitedly "You passed just like Present Mic said! Of course you did! Your punch was amazing! Break! Break!"

"Punch?" Naruto thought before everyone heard their teacher speak

"Go somewhere else if you want to play friends. This is the hero course. Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

"Homeroom?" kids muttered as Aizawa pulled a track suit from his sleeping bag

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and got out onto the field." Aizawa said before everyone was given a track suit and had to change

Moments Later

Naruto and his class stood behind Aizawa on the field, "A Quirk Assessment test?" everyone asked

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Ochuraka asked

"If your going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. U.A's selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how teachers run their classes. You kids have been doing this since junior high right? Physical tests when you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country will use averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. Its not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating." Aizawa said before looking to Naruto, "Uzumaki. you finished at the top of the practical exam, right? In junior high what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"90 meters." Naruto said

"Then try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa said tossing Naruto a soft ball as Naruto walked to where he pointed, "You can do whatever you want so long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

Naruto looked at the ball and shrugged before he turned to the field, as chakra circulated his body Nsruto began to utilize the super strength technique of his great grandmother Mito Uzumaki, and added a bit of his speed force energy causing black/grey lightning to flicker around it

Naruto tossed the ball and a huge uptake in wind and a few shockwaves traveled after the ball as it soared through the air and landed deep in the field

"Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Aizawa said showing everyone Naruto's score

967 meters

"967 meters? Seriously?" Denki Kaminari asked

"What's this? It looks fun!" Mina Ashido said excitedly

"We can use our quirks as much as we want! As expected from the Hero course!" Hanta Zero smiled

"It looks fun, huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the hole time?" Aizawa asked before he gained a smirk, "Alright. Who ever comes in last place in all eight test will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."æ

"Huh?!" some of the class yelled

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to U.A.'s hero Course." Aizawa said as everyone looked determined

"But this is just our first day! You can't just expel people! It isn't fair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time and place can't be predicted. Japan is filled with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk to your friends at Micky D's after school, to bad. For the next three years U.A will give you one hardship after another. Go Beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you got."

50 meter Dash

Naruto walked up to the starting area besides Bakugo, "Naruto, take em off."

"Huh?' Naruto asked looking to Aizawa along with everyone else

"Your godfather told us about your weighted clothing." Aizawa said causing everyone to look at Naruto in surprise, "This test is to see where you stand. I can't do that if you aren't giving it your all."

Naruto sighed before he unzipped his track suit so that the top fell at his waist and took the black vneck he hod on underneath it off with a grunt before he tossed it over causing cracks to form in the ground

The students eyes widened as Naruto removed his wrist bands that fell with loud thuds, and his shoes that also caused cracks in the ground

"Dude how much weight were you wearing?" Eijiro Kirishima asked Naruto who was rotating his neck and shoulders

"The shirt was 100 pounds, the wrist bands were 45 pounds, and the shoes were 80 pounds." Naruto said cracking his back

"Ehhh?!" everyone yelled as they looked at Naruto in shock along with Aizawa

"Talk about overkill."

"So manly!" Eijiro said crying waterfall tears

"On your mark...get set.."

Soon as the gunshot went off Naruto and Bakugo took off, with Naruto appearing at the finish line first and Bakugo who had his explosives propel him forward arriving after

"2.01 seconds." the robot reported Naruto's time, before doing the same for Bakugo who scored a 4.13

"I didn't see the lightning his speed quirk gives off, does that mean it was all physical speed?" Aizawa thought before he noticed Izuku and Minoru Mineta about to begin

Naruto walked over to his weighted clothes and vegan to put everything back on when he saw some of the other students around him, "Can you get me some weights like that?" Eijiro asked getting nods from everyone even the female students

"Uh sure. I don't see why not." Naruto said with a small smile

"Oh, I'm Eijiro Kirishima." Eijiro said

"Yo, I'm Denki Kaminari." Denki waved

"I'm Fumikage Tokoyami." a bird face student waved

"Hanta Sero." A kid with tape coming from his elbows said

"Mashirao Ojiro." A blonde guy with a tail said

"Mezo Shoji" a white haired dude with a facemask and multiple arms with a mouth at the end of one

"I'm Mina Ashido, cutie." a pick girl winked

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka!"

"Rikido Sato." an overly buff student grinned

"Tenya Iida!" A glasses wearing student said with a bow

"Toru Hagakure " an invisible girl said

"Tsuyu Asui call me Tsu." a girl said

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled looking at his new friends

Momo watched with a smile as Naruto always was one to keep to himself for a time till he grew comfortable around people

Shoto Todoroki watched at his god brother intently

Grip Test

Naruto stood with Momo both gripping the device that would tell the strength of their grips, Momo had a pair of gauntlets she created for combat, and enhanced her strength, "783 kilograms." Momo smiled as Naruto sighed and showed her his own

"598 kilos." Naruto said with a sigh before he saw Izuku and walked over to him, "Izuku? You okay?"

"U-um yeah, its just..." Izuku trailed off

"You're not choking are you?"

"No, its just...my qu-"

"Next test. Standing long jump." Aizawa said interrupting the duo

"Believe in yourself Izuku." Naruto said walking after Mr. Aizawa

Everyone with the exception of Izuku, Minoru, Denki, Mezo, Toru, and Eijiro made it over the sand

Repeated side steps Naruto came in first (Saitama side steps) with Minoru coming in second

Ball Throw, Naruto was third as Ochaco scored an Infinity and Momo had her gauntlet turn into a arm cannon that shot the ball over Naruto's score

Everyone watched as Izuku took a ball and got ready to throw, "It doesn't look good for Midoriya if GE continues like this." Tenya said

"Of course not. He's a quirkless small fry you know." Bakugo said pointing at Midoriya

"Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did at the Entrance Exam?' Tenya asked causing Naruto to blink before he saw All Might watching Izuku from behind a wall, and his eyes slowly widened

"N-no way. He wouldn't." Naruto said looking over to Midoriya as he prepared to throw the ball and his arm glowed before it vanished and the ball didn't fly far

Naruto gritted his teeth as Aizawa lectured Izuku, "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Momo asked

"Not particularly." Naruto said watching as Aizawa walked away from Midoriya who after a moment tossed the ball but used his Quirk on his finger to launch the ball the same distance as Bakugo as everyone with the exception of Naruto, Aizawa, and All Might watched in shock

Naruto frowned heavily as he saw the broken finger on Midoriya's hand and clicked his teeth as he glared at his god father

All Might smiled watching his successor very impressed with what he did before he felt eyes on him, and shivered knowing who it was, as a dark red aura surrounded Naruto whose eyes were glowing a menacing red

Naruto blinked when he heard a small explosion and looked to a upset Bakugo, "Hey! Tell me what's going on! Dek-"

Bakugo who was running for Izuku with his hand outstretched paused when Naruto appeared in front of him, "Get out the way Uzumaki!" Katsuki yelled

"Stop acting like an immature brat. You have no right to demand information from someone who you spent your entire life bullying because he didn't have a quirk, whereas you just saw he does in fact have one."

Bakugo gritted his teeth "Your always in my way." he growled

"Then stop acting like a spoiled brat." Naruto said walking off while making note of Aizawa's hair falling, "Eh sensei?"

"Eh?" Aizawa looked at Naruto who pointed at his hair

"I get that you use goggles to your advantage of not letting villains know who your using your Quirk on, but if your hair floats every time you use it why not put it in a ponytail?" Naruto asked

Aizawa made to answer but paused as he didn't have one, "I've never thought about that." he admitted

Naruto shrugged before the rest of the tests were administered sit-ups, a long distance run, and seated toe touches

Everyone was gathered around Aizawa who was about to show the results, "Your total will be all of the scores you had from each test." he said before he showed off the scores

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu

2\. Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto and Momo smiled at each other while Izuku looked horrified that he came in last place

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Aizawa said causing everyone to look at him in shock, "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper levels of your Quirks."

Momo looked to Izuku, "Of course that was a lie. It would've been easy to see if you thought it through."

"I didn't notice." some students thought

"With that, we're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom. Be sure to look them over when you get there."

Izuku sighed in relief looking at the ground before he saw a shadow overtake him, and looked up to see Naruto with a dead serious expression looking at him, "From that look in his eyes I could tell he has no idea what's it really mean to hold One For All. I would tell him but its Toshi-kyofu's responsibility to tell him everything." Naruto thought before he gave a wide smile and suddenly was giving Izuku a noogie

Izuku yelled in pain trying to get out of Naruto's headlock, "Talk about a late bloomer Izuku." Naruto said releasing Izuku who cradled his head and looked to see Naruto walking to class while Aizawa walked up to him and handed him a paper

"Go have the old lady fix you up." Aizawa said walking off

Later

Toshinori was alone in the office looking at his costume when a black/grey streak of lightning sped into him and he was held against the wall by Naruto, "You gave Izuku One For All!"

"...Yes." Toshinori nodded

"Why?"

"Because he has what it takes, and you refuse to be my successor." Toshinori said

"Because you'll grow weaker until your power is all but gone! How can you continue to be a hero when you'll be defenseless against villains?!" Naruto asked

"I've thought this through. With people like you, and Izuku rising up, I will be able to leave it to the next generation."

"You need to tell him exactly what having your Qurik means. For him and you. He deserves to hear it from you." Naruto frowned as he turned around and walked away

Outside

Naruto with a thoughtful expression walked outside ready to head home, "Naruto!"

Blinking Naruto looked up to see his classmates with the exception of Izuku, Tenya, Bakugo, Todoroki, Minoru, and Ochaco

"What's up?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"We were going to go hang out and get to know each other better. Want to come?" Denki asked as Naruto blinked and gave a small smile

"Sure." Naruto said watching as everyone cheered before they all walked away together

 **Finished**

 **Naruto Sharingan can not copy other Quirks, its impossible since Quirks are like bloodline limits**


	3. Chapter 3

Next Day

Naruto and his new friends had spent the day together and everyone had been given 5 articles of weight clothing and were taught how to raise the weight manually, after they went home Naruto and Momo had dinner and since her mother was out of town she stayed over again

The next day, much to the surprise if everyone and the boredom of Bakugo and Naruto they had regular curriculum morning classes like English, and Math

Then there was lunch, with Naruto finishing 20 bowls of ramen much to everyone's shock, and after it was time for Hero Basic Training

"I'm...entering the door like a normal person!" All Might yelled opening the door and leaning inside as everyone looked at him in shock and awe, while Naruto sighed in annoyance at the entrance All Might has been doing since he was a kid

The other students began to mutter to each other as All Might did his high steps to get into the class causing Naruto to sweat drop

"I teach basic hero training. Its where you learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units in my class. With that said lets get into it," All Might began to pose as he held a card that said Battle on it, "Combat training! And to go with that are your hero costumes, that you all submitted. After changing meet me in Ground Beta."

Naruto looked to the wall as 21 cases were ejected from it, excitedly everyone ran to the case with their name, walking to number 9 the blonde smirked as he grabbed his costume

"Naruto."

Blinking Naruto turned to see Shoto looking at him, "Shoto. Have you seen her yet?"

Shoto's eyes widened before he looked away

"I see." Naruto frowned as he closed the case and held his costume, "Like I said before until you do we have nothing to talk about."

Shoto watched as Naruto walked away to go change

Later

Slowly everyone met in the designated area, with Naruto looking down at his costume

Naruto's costume was a unzipped orange vest with a black lightning bolt on the left of his chest, and the Uzumaki swirl on his back, bandages wrapped around his hands and forearms, black combat pants, and orange and black sneakers with a facemask that covered his face from the nose down,

Originally Naruto's suit was going to be a full body friction proof suit that was all white with yellow lightning marks surrounding it but he scrapped it as it was to much

All Might stood waiting for his students and spoke when they began to arrive, "They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware that from now on...you are heroes!"

Naruto was a bit preoccupied with Momo's outfit, it was a leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sported a gold utility belt that matched a band that went across her chest. Her vest left space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. Much of Momo's skin was exposed, including the area from her stomach to her chest and her arms and legs as well. The design choice allowed her to create items from as many points in her body as possible.

Naruto also noticed on her wrist were a pair of bracelets that they designed together that fired bullets, repulsor, nitrogen, and proton blasts, had medical suture spray, and materialize shields capable of withstanding Naruto's chakra super strength punches, as well as tasers to incapacitate anyone she punches. As an added feature the gauntlets were made with a special feature of being able to change shape into other weapons at Momo's will. The gauntlets were powered by an arc reactor built into them so they lasted 72 hours at full compacity

"I ever tell you how beautiful you are?' Naruto asked causing Momo to smile as Mina and Kyoka blushed admiring Naruto's abs

"Yes, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing it from you." Momo said before the two saw Izuku arrive in a green unitard with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with his red boots. His mask had long earlike protrusions that resembled All Might's haircut, and a respirator with a smile on it.

All Might, and Naruto both had to try to contain their laughter and after composing themselves All Might began, "Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might said but was cut off by Tenya immediately speaking while raising his right hand

"Sir!

"This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?" Tenya asked

"No, we're going to move ahead two steps! Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals. In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2 on 2 indoor battles."

"There are 21 students." Naruto said

"Yes, there was a tie on the entrance exam so an extra student was added to this class, and for your superb observation skills Naruto you will be fighting alone against 2 teams." All Might said getting a nod from Naruto

"Now this is a real battle to understand the basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up." He told them all, gaining another question from Momo as well as others.

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Momo asked

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Bakugo asked

"Will the punishment be expulsion like Mr. Aizawa?" Urakaka asked

"How shall we be split up?" Tenya asked with his arm raised

"Isn't this cape crazy?" Yuga asked Izuku as his cape sparkled

The sweating All Might sighed, "I'll answer all your questions!" he said

"Now listen here. The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes." He explained to them all and showed a box with the word "Lots" written on it.

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!" All Might said before he began the team matching.

Team A-Izuku and Ochaco

Team B-Shoto and Shoji

Team C-Momo and Minoru

Team D-Katsuki and Tenya

Team E-Mina and Yuga

Team F- Koji and Sato

Team G- Kyoka and Denki

Team H-Asui and Tokiyami

Team I-Ojiro and Toru

Team J-Eijiro and Sero

All Might placed both hands within one box that had "Hero" on it and the other that had "Villain" on it.

"The first teams to fight will be, Naruto vs..." After saying that the hero took out two balls, one from each box. In his right was a black ball that had a white D on it while the other was a what ball that had a black A on it causing Izuku and Bakugo to look surprised

"Naruto will be the hero, while Team A and Team D will be the villains. Everyone else, head toward the monitor room."

Naruto smirked and punched his fist into the palm of his hand as flickers of black lightning appeared around his body, "Villain team go in first and set up." All Might said before he walked over to Naruto, "I want you to try your best Naruto, but also remember that this is training. If you get pressured and have to rely on the second stage of your eyes I will step in."

"Got it." Naruto said getting a shoulder pat from his god father who walked over to Team A and D and began to coach them

"Listen Team A and Team D. Naruto has been mastering his quirk since he discovered them, that along with his crazy training regiment puts him above you all in that aspect. You give it your all, understand."

Everyone looked over to Naruto who took a deep breath before an emotionless expression came over his face causing a shiver to run down their spines, as Naruto pulled his face mask up

"Deku." Bakugo said causing Izuku to look at him, "Stay out of my way, you damn nerd."

"Kaachan, you heard what All Might said maybe it'll be best if we teamed up and overwhelmed Naruto with numbers."

"I don't need help from a liar!" Bakugo glared at Izuku, "I'll beat that blonde pretty boy down by myself!"

Later

Naruto walked in the building keeping his eyes peeled for traps or anything, "Izuku can't use One For All worth a damn right bow with out getting injured, he'all try not to use it at all and focus on his years of fanboying on Pro Heroes and his analysis to fight. Katsuki is a hot head and won't work with anyone so there's a good chance that he'll be headed for me already. Ochaco has the gravity power but I haven't really seen how she can apply that in a fight. I'm faster than Tenya, but no one in my class except for Momo has seen my speed quirk. I'll just..."

Naruto stopped thinking when like he predicted Bakugo appeared in mid air around the corner with his hand headed for Naruto's face

"Got you!" Bakugo thought about to grab Naruto's face but a punch to the torso robbed him of his breath before he was sent rocketing back into the wall

Naruto stood with a fist outstretched, "A surprise attack huh? You'll have to be quicker than that." he said

Bakugo glared at Naruto who walked forward but suddenly raised an arm catching Izuku's right jab and swinging him into the wall and tossing him at Bakugo who was running at him causing the two to hit the wall

"Idiot, stay out of my way!" Bakugo yelled at Izuku pushing him off him

"Hey idiots." Naruto called before Izuku could explain himself, "If you both are going to argue with each other you should just quit."

Naruto clapped his hands and took a deep breath, Izuku's eyes widened "Kaachan!" he yelled grabbing for Bakugo's arm as Naruto spat a large fireball at them

Tenya suddenly appeared and grabbed the two and moved them out of the way, "Are you okay?" he asked getting a nod from Izuku, while Bakugo glared from behind the wall he was hiding at Naruto

"What was that?" Tenya asked

"Naruto's quirk." Izuku said

Monitoring Room

"He can breath fire?" Minoru asked shocked

"Naruto's quirk, allows him to use all the elements." Momo said getting surprised looks from the students

"All of them?" Denki asked

"Yes, haven't any of you heard of the Uzumaki clan? They were a family born with the quirk of Energy manipulation. It was always one of four sources, Nen, Chi, Chakra, and Spirit Energy. The most versatile of these sources of energy is Chakra. Its capabilities are limitless but its also the hardest to control and requires harsh training to fully master it." All Might said

With Naruto

Naruto smirked, "Tenya saved them so that means Ochaco is alone." he thought walking through the smoke his fire justu caused

Bakugo gritted his teeth ignoring Deku and Tenya as they tried to come up with a plan, "He's always looking down on me." he thought

Flashback

4 year old Naruto was standing away from everyone with his eyes closed as he looked deep within himself

4 year old Bakugo stood in front of his classmates in recess with small explosions appearing in his hands causing him to smile, "Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"So lucky!" Izuku said

"That's an amazing quirk Bakugo." a teacher said

"It really is, the best flashy quirk for a hero right Katsuku?" another teacher asked

Katsuki's eyes twinkled, "Oh I see, I'm amazing!" he thought

Suddenly there was an explosion of power and everyone was sent to the ground while the teachers looked over to the side to see a twister of blue chakra rising as the ground cratered and rocks and other debris began to float around it

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw it was Naruto within the twister of energy as burst of wind shot the kids and everyone away from him

Young Naruto was trying to focus as his body began to vibrate and orange lightning began to merge with the blue chakra that turned gold as it intensified reaching the heavens with the ground shaking and storm clouds manifesting as a fox head appeared with large ears

"N-Naruto!" a teacher yelled

A yellow flash and a bolt of red lightning appeared as Minato and Kushina arrived, "Naruto-kun!" Minato yelled

"Sochi!" Kushina yelled in worry before large chains shot from her back and carefully wrapped around Naruto and the energy began to disperse with Naruto wobbling as he was exhausted before his parents hugged him and he smiled up at them before falling asleep

"Amazing. That has to be most powerful quirk I ever seen." A teacher said

"Well he is an Uzumaki. Hardly anyone can compete with them." another teacher said before they both walked to the parents

Katsuki along with all the other kids were shivering with tears in their eyes and pants wet from piss,

Flashback End

Katsuki glared enraged as he remembered when Naruto first looked down on him, and with a growl he jumped out from cover aiming his arm at the smoke about to pull the pin attached to his gauntlet

"Kaachan/Bakugo!" Izuku and Tenya yelled as Naruto appeared and punched Bakugo in the face sending him stumbling back

Tenya tried to help but speeding at Naruto with a roundhouse headed for his head, but Naruto ducked and grabbed Tenya's leg pulled him back and kicked Tenya into Katsuki

Izuku wanted to help, and charged for Naruto who stepped back from Izuku's overreaching punch and a knee to his gut sent him flying into Tenya and Bakugo

"Stay out of my wa-" Bakugo was about to yell but paused as he and the others looked up to see Naruto with his eyes whited out and glowing as his bandaged fist headed for them

Slowly their eyes widened before Naruto suddenly stopped his punch and a huge shockwave sent them reeling

Katsuki, Izuku, and Tenya were all in a daze as they sat on the floor having saw there life flash before their eyes

Ochaco was wondering what was happening as she was using her anti gravity to keep the nuke on the move

"I hope everyone is okay?"

"Worry about yourself villain." Ochaco heard and looked up to see Naruto touching the nuke beside her, "I win." he smiled

"Aw man." Ochaco groaned

Later

After Naruto and the others joined All Might And the students in the monitoring room, All Might had reviewed the results while Bakugo was standing with his hair shadowing his eyes not believing he lost so quickly

The other teams began tovdo the exercise as well and Bakugo saw how strong Todoroki was causing him to tremble

Before they knew it the day was over and Izuku was leaving when Naruto caught him by the shoulder, "Don't forget your goal, Izuku. Your determination shouldn't waver while here, it should be getting stronger. Figure out a way to control your quirk in any compacity without injuring yourself."

Naruto saw Momo waiting for him with her Hero costume in her case, "I'll see you tomorrow Izuku." Naruto said quickly walking over to Momo who looked up from her composition book filled with her design ideas

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked getting a smile and nod from Momo

Later

Naruto and Momo had went home and Naruto had fun stripping Momo of her costume and having sex with his girlfriend, the next morning her left flowers at his parents graves and stayed for a bit before heading to school

Ignoring the press wanting to talk about All Might by hopping over the wall, Naruto and his class spent homeroom electing a class representative and Izuku, and Momo got the highest vote tying at 3 while Naruto had 2, however Izuku gave his spot to Tenya after the Press got on campass and a panic began and Tenya was able to calm everyone down

Naruto was ignoring his surroundings as he was reading an article on All Might doing heroic duty causing Naruto to frown as his god father had went over his limit

"Just can't help yourself huh?" Naruto thought as he's had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen with the press somehow getting into the school

"Hey." Naruto blinked and looked at Momo and Kyoka

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be doing rescue training. Mr. Aizawa said it doesn't matter what we wear. Come on." Momo said as Naruto nodded and stood up

"Alright lets do it." Naruto replied heading for his suit

After changing everyone was outside in front of the bus with Tenya blowing his whistle, "Gather round Class 1-A! Using your student number form two neat lines so that we can board the bus efficiently

After a moment everyone boarded the bus but the open layout of it cause Tenya to groan, "The bus open layout ruined my boarding strategy."

"Tenya you really need to chill." Mina said

"If we're pointing out the obvious then I have something to say." Tsu said getting everyone's attention before she looked at Izuku, "About you actually."

"Really me? What is it, Asyu?" Izuku asked nervously

"I told you to call me Tsu."

"Oh yeah right." Izuku blushed

"That power of yours, its just like All Might's isn't it?" Tsu asked causing Izuku to slightly panic

"Really you think so? I never really thought about it like that." Izuku said

"Wait Tsu-chan, All Might doesn't hurt himself. That makes a huge difference." Ejiro said causing Izuku to sigh in relief, "Still I bet its cool to have a simple augmenting quirk you can do a lot of flashy stuff with it."

"Don't see yourself shirt Eijio, your harding can really help you in a fight and if you learned some martial arts to incorporate it with you will be a force to be reckoned with."

"Cool, I'll look into fighting styles right away. Maybe a little boxing and mixed martial arts. I'll be so manly!" Eijro smiled

"Hey Naruto is it true your the son of The Yellow Flash and The Red Death?" Denki asked

"Yeah." Naruto nodded with a soft smile

"Awesome I looked up to your dad, he was the only hero with a electric oriented quirk that made it to the big leagues." Denki said causing Naruto to nod

"Yeah and my naval laser has the perfect combination of pinash and strength." Yuga said

"But it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache." Mina replied causing Yuga to sweat drop

"Well if our classmates have pro quirks its Naruto, Bakugo, and Todoroki." Eijiro said

"Sure but Bakugo is always angry so he'll never be that popular." Tsu said causing Naruto to laugh and Bakugo to get mad and jump to his feet

"What did you say?! I'll kick your ass!" Bakugo yelled

"See.' Tsu said

"You know we basically just met you? So its kinda telling that we all know your personality is crap missed with garbage." Denki said

"Your gonna regret the day you applied to this school, loser!" Bakugo yelled as Naruto continued to laugh as Izuku was shocked that Bakugo was being teased

"Hey, hey we're here so stop fooling around." Aizawa said

"Yes sir." Everyone said as the bus pulled to a stop and everyone got out to see Thirteen the space hero

"Hello Everyone I've been waiting for you. I can't wait to show you what's inside." Thirteen said before he lead everyone into the dome

Naruto looked around as Thirteen explained about the dome that he called U.S.J before he and Aizawa had an exchange and Thirteen got serious, "Listen, as I'm sure your aware that my Quirk Black Hole is very powerful. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"Yeah you've used your quirk to save lives all over the world." Izuku said as Ochaco nodded enthusiastically as Thirteen was her favorite hero

*That's true, but my quirk can also be used very easily to kill." Thirteen said causing the students to look at him in surprise while Naruto clenched his fist tightly as he got a flash of his parents dead bodies as Aizawa watched him

"You all have seen what your quirks are capable of with the fitness test and saw what they could do to people in your two on two battle training. People often overlook how dangers quirks can be, some of you also have dangerous quirks. One wrong step and you can take a life. Today you will learning how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You will not be using your powers to attack other people or each other, you will be using them to help people. After all that's what being a hero is all about. Helping Others. That is all I have to say thank you for listening."

Everyone cheered, and Aizawa was about to start the exercise, "Now with that out of the way we can...!?"

Everyone looked down in confusion as a purple mist formed and people began to walk out of it, "I thought we were saving people from disasters?" Naruto asked

"Stay together and no body move, Thirteen protect the students!" some of the students tried to get closer, "Everyone stay back! This is real, those are villains." Aizawa said causing everyone to look at him in shock and some with a bit of fear

Naruto was looking at the purple mist in shock as two yellow eyes former, "The only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead. Perplexing according to the schedule we procured from UA he was supposed to be here."

"So you sumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked on to campus." Aizawa said

"The mist guy has a Warp gate quirk." Naruto said suddenly causing everyone to look at him in surprise

"How do you know that?" Aizawa asked

"He was the one to warp the villains into the park the day my parents were killed." Naruto said clenching his fist tightly as his Sharingan looked like it was about to change but kept reverting back to its original three tomoe state as his classmates looked at him in shock

"Oh. The son of The Yellow Flash and The Red Death is here. You've grown. We'll be sure to send you to your beloved parents." the mist said

"Just try it bastard!" Naruto replied his chakra starting to leak from his body

"Naruto! Calm down." Aizawa said putting his hair in a ponytail and putting on his goggles

"I'm calm. Your going to need help. Eraserhead isn't the type to fight in the open against large groups. You'll be tired before you can reach the brain guy and the guy with the creepy hands." Naruto replied

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick. Thirteen, get them out of here, and alert the main campus." Aizawa said before he jumped down to engage the villains

"Idiot." Naruto cursed

The villains saw Aizawa, "Shooting squad take your aim!"

A woman with wires for hair asked, "Didn't our Intel say that it was just Thirteen and All Might, whose that?"

"Don't recognize him, but if he thinks he can take us all on he has another thing coming." a large green man said as his nostrils lit up as he prepared to shot bullets

Aizawa used his quirk causing the three quirks to be erased before he used his capture weapon to easily deal with them

Everyone followed Thirteen to the exit while Izuku watched Aizawa fight, "Izuku let's go!" Naruto yelled causing Izuku to see everyone leaving

"Right!" Izuku yelled running to catch up

Naruto frowned as every fiber of his being was telling him to fight, it was weird he didn't feel any nervousness or fear, hell the boredom he's felt for the past 5 years was gone and he was excited

Looking to Mina who was putting out a lot of fear, Naruto spoke, "Calm down Mina." he said causing her to look st him, "Don't give these bastards the satisfaction of seeing you afraid. Push the fear down and do what you can when you can."

Mina nodded

Everyone stopped as the mist fellow appeared before them and they all followed Naruto's advise and didn't show how afraid they were

"There is no escape for you. We are the League of Villains and we have come here to make sure the Symbol of Peace draws his last brea-"

The mist man was interrupted when Naruto spat a fireball at him, "How rude Naruto." he said

"I hate monologues." Naruto grunted and as he was about to harge forward he saw Thirteen about to use his quirk but Eijiro and Bakugo jumped forward and attacked the mist man but it also didn't have any effect and suddenly a large cloud of mist formed a dome around most of the class and they were teleported to different areas of the U.S.J

With Naruto

Naruto had kicked off the ground when the mist had converged and landed down with Aizawa who was surrounded by villains

"What're you doing?" Aizawa asked as he stood back to back with Naruto

"They cut off our exit, we have to fight." Naruto said rolling his wrists as flickers of lightning appeared around his hands, "Think you can keep up old man?'

Aizawa smirked, "I could ask you the same thing."

 **Finished**


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku screamed as he fell from a warp gate into the water of the shipwreck zone of the USJ, swimming up to the surface when he saw a man with a Shark mutation quirk speeding for him, causing his eyes widen before Tsyu appeared and kicked the Shark quirk bearer and wrapped her young around Izuku before she kicked off the villain and swam away to a ship

With Naruto

"Lets go brat!" a large man yelled charging at Naruto who ducked and punched the man in the gut with a sharp right jab, before an uppercut with his right knocked the man out before a palm strike to the chest sent the man flying back at the man with the hands

Naruto and Aizawa watched as the hand man touched the airborne villain and upon coming in contact with him the villain decayed

"Nice, he immediately got the boss to use his quirk. I'd say the bird is super strkn but it wouldn't be smart to assume that." Aizawa thought

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he saw tendrils of hair heading for him and quickly grabbed the hair and as it tried to wrap around his arms he pulled the woman up and slammed her into the fountain

A flaming knife was tossed at Naruto who caught it and sent it back as it exploded in midair, "His quirk must make things explode." Naaruto thought before he clapped his hands, "Earth Style- Mud Dragon Bullets."

Mud rose from beside Nsruto taking the shape of a dragon's head before it opened its mouth, and out of a white orb did rocks shonot toward the villains

"Fire style- Dragon's roar!" Naruto thought before he released a large stream of fire from his mouth that merged with the earth bullets which struck the ground right in front of the villains causing it to explode and sent them flying

Aizawas saw one about to use his quirk and had his scarf wrap around his arm as he erased the quirk before he yanked him forward and kneed him in the face

Suddenly the guy with the hands appeared and was about to touch Aizawa when Naruto appeared and kicked him in the chin, before he flipped and punched the man with the hands in the face sending him back to the bird guy

The man groaned getting up, as the mist fellow reapprea red, "One of the stuebts has escaped, he will bring reinforcements. We've failed."

The man didn't pay attention as he was frozen staring at Naruto who held the hand that was over his face, "Father..."

Naruto glared at the mist guy, as fire overtook his hand and he burnt the hand he got from the other guys face to ash

"NO!" the villain yelled seeing the hand reduced to ash before he sprang forward at Naruto and grabbed his arm but Aizawa had erased his quirk and the two struck with Naruto sending a vicious knee to the man's torso as Aizawa kicked him in the face

"Tomura Shiragaki!" Kurogiri yelled as Tomura spat blood as chain erupted from the ground and he teleported Tomura and Nomu away as the chains coiled around all the conscious villains and drained them of their energy till they were unconsious

"Nomu! Kill them! Now!"

Nomu was suddenly over Naruto and Aizawa his fist punching Aizawa in the face, as Naruto's eyes widened before his teacher was sent flying and Naruto dismissed his chakra chains as he ducked under Nomu's grab while he grabbed onto Nomu's wrist before he jumped and kicked Nomu in the face before he jumped and flew over to Aizawa and saw his face was bloodied and he was unconsious, feet skidding across the ground Naruto saw Izuku, Mineta, and Tsyu in the river watching before Tomura head for them

The momentum took Naruto into the trees and out of sight he used a Shadow clone to take Aizawa away before he flashed forward

A streak of black/silver lighting later he appeared over Tomura who was about to touch Tsyu, "Get away from her!" Naruto yelled before he punched Tomura into the ground causing a crater to form,

Grabbing Tomura's ankle Naruto launched him at Nomu who was heading for him, watching as Nomu caught Tomura, before he reappeared over Nomu and Tomura

Naruto punched Nomu in the jaw using his super strength causing Nomu to stumble slightly but other than that it had no other affect, and he pulled back and followed up his attack, "Eken!" Naruto punched forward and black flames shot from his fist over Nomu and Tomura

Landing as his Sharingan eyes looked around wildly, he yelled, "Izuku, Tsu, and kid with the balls on his head, leave now!"

"B-but Naruto your outnumbered!" Izuku said as Naruto watched Nomu walk out of the cloud of smoke unharmed

"Doesn't matter, you'll just be a liability now." Naruto frowned, "If he had invulnerability my punch wouldn't have moved him at all. Either that thing can stop the kinetic force of my punches or he can absorb physical attacks."

"I'll kill you!" Tomura shouted

"Dont talk about it, be about it!" Naruto smirked before his eyes widened when a warp gate opened over him, and quickly he got on all fours and sped away to his right, skidding on the ground a bit before he punched the ground and Earth spikes began to jut from the ground but small wormholes appeared and caught each spike before the same spikes feel from wormholes behind Naruto who got out of the way, and blocked a punch from Nomu and was sent to a wall for his troubles and ducked when Nomu tried to punch his head into the wall

45 speed punches sent Nomu flying back before in a snap Naruto appeared over him but a wormhole appears between the two and Naruto clapped his hands, "Wind Style- Great Breakthrough!"

Naruto spat a hurricane force of wind that sent him flying away from the warp gate and he landed on the ground a bit away from the three villains

"Fast one aren't you." Tomura said

"Shiragaki we must leave."

"Not until this kid dies!" Tomura snarled before an explosion at the entrance got everyone's attention and All Might appeared frowning, "It's him."

"Bout time." Naruto grunted as All Migbt landed beside him

"Good job, young Naruto. I'll take everything from here."

"Your pushing yourself. You already hit your limit." Naruto frowned as his godfather remained silent, "I think the guy they call Nomu is their ace, specifically designed to fight you. He has some type of quirk that allows him to either nullify kinetic energy, or absorb the force of physical attacks. Let me help."

All Might looked back to Naruto and saw his Sharingan spinning, as black lightning flickered, he smirked, "Trust me." he said extending his fist to Naruto whose eyes widened

Naruto's eyes glazed over as he saw his parents beside All Might with their fist extended as well, "Ok." he said after a moment and fist bumped with All Might before shockingly a red aura like bubbles began to overtake All Might

All Might looked at his hand in shock and shook his arm as the aura of bubbles completely overtook it and then his form, before he felt energized as the aura formed a clock with around him with a tail, and two large ears

Naruto looked wide eyed as All Might was overtaken by the cloak, before he looked to his fist, "How did I do that?" he thought as his Sharingan was activated and he saw the flame in All Might's heart, that had been weakening since he gave his quirk to Izuku explode back to what it once was, "Did I do that? His quirk before was weaker, but it's much stronger now, more than I've ever seen it."

All Might suddenly clutched his side as he coughed up blood, "What's happening?" All Might wondered as he felt the ache he's gotten so used to having from his wound slowly disappear as steam rose from where it was, as he peeked under his shirt and watched in shock as disappeared to completely heal, "Oh yeah!" All Might yelled suddenly

All Might suddenly was in front of Nomu and punched him in the face sending him flying, back but Nomu rolled to his feet, and charged at All Might who smirked "Detroit!" he yelled as he blocked Nomu's punch, "Smash!"

All Might punched Nomu in the chin sending him rocketing out of USJ

"You cheated!" Tomura hissed watching as the cloak surrounding All Might vanished, "Give it up."

Tomura glared and was about to charge recklessly, the lost of his fathers hand and Nomu being so easily defeated getting to him, and as he began his charge, Kurogiri quickly used his quirk to began teleporting himself and Tomura away before bullets hit Tomura in both arms and legs thanks to Snipe who appeared with the other teachers,

"We need someone to capture them!" Snipe yelled

"Me." Thirteen said being helped by Ochaco, and Mina to use his cloak to capture the 2 villains

"This isn't over, I will kill you...the both of you!" Tomjra yelled enraged as he glared at Naruto and All Might

Naruto scoffed, as the two got away

Izuku stood a bit away with the other students, watching the backs of Naruto, and All Might, as they fist bumped and exchanged smiles, looking down to his broken fingers he gritted his teeth before he looked at the two again, determination shining bright in his eyes

Later

Police had arrived and began go cooperate with the school to round up the villains, as Class 1-A with tbr exception of Izuku who suffered broken fingers were lined up, "Everyone is accounted for, except the kid with the broken fingers." the detective said

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked Momo who smiled

"Yeah, what a day to leave my gauntlets behind huh?" Momo asked, while she could've made new ones it would've took forever

"Where were you?'

"The mountain zone, Jirou, and Denki did great, although Denki did short out after he fried the villains." Momo said as Naruto nodded, "We should step up our training."

"Hm." Naruto smirked before he grabbed Momo's hand and interlaced their fingers together

Momo smiled and squeezed the hand

Later, Uzumaki Compound

Naruto, and Momo burst through his door, kissing fervently, before he pulled back and took her hero suit from her body, and dropped his pants, and ripped off his shirt, before he threw his head back in pleasure when he felt the sensation of her tongue slowly licking his cock. Her tongue even came down and licked his balls.

Momo was eagerly licking Naruto's cock before she gave the tip a kiss and took it into her mouth, she heard Naruto make a gasp, before wet slurping sounds began to fill the room as Momo got into it, the only moment she took it out of her mouth was when to press her mouth against his ball sack and sucked on them, before swiftly putting it back into her mouth.

"I love you, Naruto." Momo said as she went back to sucking

"I love you too." Naruto moaned as his hand snuck behind her head and gently encouraged her to move faster

Naruto sighed as he enjoyed Momo's lips that would slide along his cock when she pulled her mouth back, and after a few minutes Momo was shocked when she suddenly felt Naruto's sperm shoot into her mouth. Naruto gave her no warning except holding her head to make sure she drank it all.

While Momo had pulled away to cough Naruto lightly slapped Momo on the cheek with his cock.

Momo smiled as she quickly pulled him to the bed and got into the doggy style position, and without hesitation Naruto brushed his cock along her pussy causing her to moan, as he leaned over her and slowly inserted himself into her

"You're tight." Naruto whispered as he gave a small thrust causing Momo to let out a loud gasp tightening her hold around Naruto who began to make slow rotating movements with his own hips. "How is it?"

"A-Amazing please don't stop." Momo gasped when Naruto bit the top of her ear

Momo let out a small scream and had her first orgasm that night, when Naruto had put both his hands back on her hips and were starting to go a little faster to the point he could feel his balls hit against her lower lips and Naruto began to go even faster and harder the bed creaking and moving beneath them

Finally Naruto could feel himself about to reach his climax, thrusting all the way in he released multiple big ropes of hot semen into her pussy which tightened around his base as she experienced another orgasm

Momo let out a long moan as Naruto was fell over her after her head fell straight down onto the pillow below her. She groaned when Naruto began to slowly pull out, the moment his cock popped out a small amount of cum seeped out, but most of it had been planted securely and deep.

With a gasp Momo found herself on her side, with her leg raised on Naruto's shoulder as he kissed her ankle and pushed into her,

Momo began to loudly moan with her hands intertwined in her hair, her eyes was half closed from the pleasure

While Naruto pounded into Momo he couldn't resist leaning down and with her leg still over his shoulder and taking the nipple of her bouncing tit into his mouth. Momo was on cloud nine before he kissed her his tongue exploring her mouth, and she quickly kissed back.

Momo and Naruto had been at it for a couple of minutes now and with one exceptionally strong thrust Momo came and slipped into unconsciousness and Naruto chuckled as he emptied himself into her once more, and slowly pulled out of his girlfriend

Nuzzeling against Momo's face, Naruto said, "I will always protect you."

Laying down and wrapping his arms around Momo, Naruto drifted off to sleep, but before he did, he held up a hand and watched it for a moment, and slowly a black circle appeared on the center of his palm and a line stretched around his arm as it began to turn into a bright yellow with flamelike chakra radiating off of it

Dismissing the chakra from his arm, Naruto placed it back around Momo, and fell asleep silently promising himself to master this new form of chakra

Next Day, U.A

Naruto was sitting in the back, between Momo, and Todoroki, looking at his palm as his classmates talked about the fact that they were on the news last night,

Focusing, blue, and red orbs of chakra began to appear and merge on his palm forming a black orb that compressed suddenly causing a small shockwave that moved the desks away,

"Sorry." Naruto said dismissing the technique he had no idea how he knew

"What was that?" Mineta asked

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said looking at the pervert before the door opened and Mr. Aizawa entered his face wrapped in bandages

"Morning class." Aizawa greeted walking toward his desk

"Mr. Aizawa, I'm glad you're okay!" Tenya said raising a hand

"You call that, okay?" Ochaco asked

"My wellbeing is irrelevant. What's important is that your fight isn't over yet." Aizawa said

"Our fight?" everyone thought

"Not more bad guys." Mineta shivered sweating

"Is this guy even in the right class?" Naruto thought raising an eyebrow at the short boy

"The U.A Sports Festival, is about to start." Aizawa said

"Yes! Let's go kick some ass" Eijiro yelled enthusiastically as Naruto smirked

"Is it really a good idea to hold the Festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?' Kyoka asked

"They could attack again when we're all in the same place." Ojiro said

"Apparently, the administration thinks that this is a good way to show that the situation has been handled." Aizawa replied

"But it hasn't." Naruto frowned, "Just because the small fry villains were apprehended along with that Nomu guy, doesn't mean it's over. The leaders are still out there, and we don't know anything about them besides the fact they want All Might dead."

"And you too." Mineta said only to be slapped by Atsui's tongue

"We know, but our hands are tied." Aizawa sighed, "The school will be giving the image that it's safer than ever, and security will be beefed up way more than in past years. This event is an important event for all students in U.A, none of you can afford to miss it. Which means none of you can slack off in your training."

"Yes sir." the students said

"Class is dismissed." Aizawa said before leaving

"The Sports Festival, huh." Naruto said smirking, remembering that his parents had both won the event during they're 4 years at U.A,

"It's my time." Naruto thought

 **Finished**


	5. Chapter 5

Later

Naruto and his classmates looked at the students blocking their exit, "Um, why the heck are you all here?" Ochaco asked

"Do you all have some kind of business with us?" Tenya asked

"Why are you blocking the doorway? I won't let you hold us hostage!" Mineta yelled

"It's obvious why they're here idiot." Naruto said looking at Mineta,

"Theyre scouting out the competition, idiot. We're the class that survived a real villain attack. They want to see us with their own eyes." Bakugo said walking up to the students, "At least you know what a future pro looks like, now move it extras."

"You can't just call people extras, just because you don't know them." Tenya admonished

"So this is class 1-A, I heard you all were impressive, but you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional, or just you?" a purple haired boy said causing Bakugo to narrow his eyes, "How sad to come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs."

"Say what you want to say and leave." Naruto said suddenly as he walked forward, "We have more important things to do then worry about idiots who came here to call us names."

"I just want to say, that I declare war on everyone in this room. I will take your spot if you don't bring your very best." the purple haired kid said

"Tch."

"HEY! I'M FROM C-"

The silver haired boy was rendered silent as an explosion of power from Naruto caused them to lose their ability to breath,

"Good to know, now leave." Naruto said

The students began to walk away all of them glancing at Naruto as they did, "Woah." Mineta said, "That was awesome!"

"This is serious Mineta." Naruto stated looking at the kid, "Class 1-A has an uneven number of students in it, meaning someone must get dropped from the class, or school altogether."

Everyone frowned, "This Festival is not just about us showing the world that we have what it takes to be a Pro hero, we also need to show the teachers that we deserve to be in Class 1-A, and this school."

Everyone looked at one another as there was silence,

Moments Later

Naruto walked to the teachers lounge and saw All Might drinking tea, "Naruto! Come in."

"I just wanted to know how your feeling?" Naruto asked walking in

"I feel 20 years younger! Whatever it is you did, seems to have fixed my body back to its original state, hell the hole in my stomach is even gone." All Might smiled as Naruto nodded, "How did you do it?"

"I have no idea. My chakra has increased in potency and in quantity. Information on ways to use it are coming to me, but I don't know from where." Naruto frowned

"Have you checked your families vault?" All Might asked

"Not yet. I invited some friends over to use great grandfathers gravity training equipment , and some scrolls that would help their quirks." Naruto said causing All Might to smile

"Your parents will be proud your opening yourself up to others more." All Might said getting a nod from Naruto

"I don't know what it is, but I enjoy my time with these people." Naruto replied standing up, "Well there waiting on me, I should go."

Naruto walked out of the lounge, "See you later, God father." he said before he sped off

Mineta who was down the hall saw this and gasped

Later, Naruto's House

Denki, Eijiro, Kyoka, Mina, Tsu, Ochaco, and Momo looked around in awe "Dude this is under your house?" Eijiro asked looking around the large area (Kisuke's training ground)

"My family used this as a training facility."

"Why did we have to wear these?" Mina asked looking at the bracelets around her wrists and ankles and the backpack she and everyone was forced to wear

"Those are artifical gravity machines, my great grandfather created them. The watch allows you to raise and lower the gravity around you. This is a step above the weighted clothes method."

"How high can they go?' Mina asked

"100 x Earth Gravity." Naruto said showing his watch that said 20G,"We have 2 weeks till the Sports festival. The Gravity training is designed to enhance your body. I also looked through my families library. One thing my family does is chronicle every quirk they witness, ways it could used and theories on what else it may be capable of. I have some books for you guys."

"Woah, thanks dude!" Denki yelled along with everyone else besides Tsu and Momo

"You okay Tsu-chan?' Naruto asked

"Yeah, there isn't alit of ways to improve my Quirk. All I can do is make my body stronger, ribbit." Tsu said before Naruto placed a hand on her head and smiled at her

"You're smart, don't let yourself be in a box. There are always ways to enhance a quirk. Here." Naruto said handing a journal to Tsu, "This belonged to a mentor of my dad, he had a Toad quirk. He believed that bearers of Toads and frog quirks can utilize an source of energy that comes from nature."

"Your father was taught by my late cousin?' Tsu asked taking the book

"Yeah." Naruto nodded before he looked up at everyone, "You guys are welcome to use this area as a place to train. The longer you train under the artificial gravity the faster your body will get used to it."

2 Weeks Later

Naruto laid in bed idly rubbing his fingers up and down Midnight's ass cheek as she cuddled up to him asleep

For the past 2 weeks, everyone had been training, at school on their own everyone wanted to impress the heroes and fans. Naruto was ready, people like him, and Todoroki will have to work harder than the others as their parents were such known figures.

Today was Naruto's chance to get out of his parents shadow, and live up to their legacy, when a hand grabbed his cheek, Naruto looked to Nemuri

"Nervous about today?" Nemuri asked

"To excited." Naruto smiled before the two shared a kiss and Nemuri placed a hand on his chest

"Just do your best today." Nemuri said getting a nod

Naruto smiled and laid Nemuri on her back with him ontop of her, her breast mashed up against his chest, as he looked into her eyes, "I don't plan on doing anything else." he said

With a smile the two began to kiss lovingly, before Naruto adjusted himself and pushed into Nermuri who moaned

Later, Waiting Room

Naruto currently sat next to Bakugo, Eijiro, and Denki, all three wearing there gym uniforms, the three all mentally preparing for the games when Todoroki walked up

"Naruto."

"What?" Naruto asked

"In terms of abilities you are clearly better then me. But even so I don't care, I will beat you." Todoroki said before Naruto stood up and walked to him

Naruto smirked, "Then I hope you don't plan on holding back. During this festival, none of us are friends. I plan on showing the world that I'm not just the son of The Yellow Flash and the Red Death, that I can be the best hero in the entire world. I will surpass everyone to come before me." he said his Sharingan glowing eerily,

An alarm went off alerting everyone that it was time to go,

Elsewhere

Present Mic appeared on the screen causing the fans to cheer, "Hey! Make some noise rabid sports fans! Get those cameras prepped media whores! This year, we are giving you some of the best performances in Sports Festival history guaranteed. I've only got one question for you, are you ready! Let me hear you scream as our students make there way to the big stage!"

Class 1-A appeared on the field

"Now approaching the field, is the class of first years that withstood a villain atrack! Make some noice for Class 1-A!"

Izuku looked around nervously, "I didn't know that there would be so many people."

"Heroes are always in the public eye, and this is the first festival where first years survived villains with All Might as a teacher, of course the turn out would be like this." Naruto said

The next class, hasn't really gotten a lot of screen time, but they're still full of talent! Give it up for Class 1-B! Next up General studies, Class C, D, and E! Support classes, F, G, and H! And finally business classes I, J, and K! Give it up for all of U.A's first year contestants!"

Naruto cracked his neck, as everyone met in front of Midnight, "Now for the beginning speech!" Midnight said, muttering about her attire, began but immediately quitted as Midnight bgan to speak, "Silence everyone! And now for the student pledge, Naruto Uzumaki!

Everyone looked to Naruto who walked forward, "Woah, he's the first year rep?' Izuku asked

"He did get the best score on the entrance exam." Momo said

"Woah son of the Yellow Flash, and Red Death!" a hero said in the crowd

"I wonder how he stacks up to his parents!" another hero said

Naruto walked to the microphone, "I'm going to win," he said and immediately the other classes began to boo him,

"Why would you be so disrespectful! Your representing us all!"

Naruto scoffed and suddenly golden chakra began to appear before it exploded up in a tower sending the students back and forcing Midnight to hold on to the stage

Everyone watched as the twister began to morph and a construct of a Nine Tailed Fox with large ears and a humanoid body appeared before it roared to the sky causing a shockwave to appear

Everyone looked at the fox in complete shock, before Naruto with his Sharingan active began to speak again, his voice coming from the fox, dark and baritone, "If you don't bring your best, you won't stand a chance."

Toshinori was standing up looking at Naruto in surprise, "So, he's reached that stage." he said causing the teachers to look at him, "It looks like Kushina's but it's smaller and yellow with black patterns. Interesting."

"Amazing! It's The Red Death's chakra Kyuubi but it's different." a hero said before the fox vanished and Naruto was bathed in gold flame like chakra

Looking to the students who were rooted in place, Naruto spoke again, "I don't just want to be a hero. I want to be the best there ever was, even better than my godfather All Might," the students and those who didn't know eyes widened at that info, "I have wanted that since I was 4 years old and I have worked for that goal every since. If you aren't serious about this you should get lost."

The cloak vanished and Naruto walked down to his previous spot, with the students watching him,

"Without further adieu, it's time for us to get started." Midnight said

"U.A really don't like to give us a breather. I mean a student just manifested a huge energy fox!" Ochaco sighed

"This is where you began feeling the pain! The first game of the festival!" one the screens selection items began to blur but Naruto could see them all as lightning danced across his eyes something Mineta noticed as he had never stopped watching Naruto, before the screen stopped, "Ta-da, an Obstecal Race!"

"No way!" Mineta thought, watching the smirk on Naruto's face, "He'll destroy us!"

"All 11 courses will participate in this treacherous contest. The race is 4 kilometers outside the stadium. I don't want to restrain anyone, at least not this early. So as long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires! Not then, take your places contestants."

Everyone lined up outside the starting area, Naruto was in the back, watching as the lights slowly went out, and when the final light went out everyone ran, but they began to crowd themselves in the tunnel,

Naruto jumped and began to use students heads as springboard before an explosion of ice appeared and at the same time he and Todoroki exited the tunnel, with Naruto smirked at him before they both began to run, with Naruto sliding as Todoroki used his ice to freeze the ground

Bakugo used his explosions to fly over, with Momo used her repulsor rays to fly over as well, and Yuga used his naval laser, while Eijiro, Tsu, Kyoka, jumped over with their new jumping strength while Denki used his electricity to skate across the ice, Mina also skated using her acid. Everyone from class 1-A survived being frozen to the ground along with some of the other students from other courses

"I didn't expect so many people to dodge that especially those from other classes." Todoroki said

"That'll be your downfall, never underestimate anyone" Naruto said as Todoroki stopped creating ice an the two looked up uninterested when Mineta appeared

"You think your so cool, but I outsmarted you! How pathetic Todoroki! Eat this, my special move," While Mineta was posing and talking in the air a robot arm slapped him aside

Four zero pointers blocked the way, "Seriously?!" a student yelled

"This is insane!" another yelled

"Where did the school even get the funding for this?" Momo asked

"So this is what the other students faced I'm the entrance exams?' Todoroki asked himself

Naruto smirked, as he didn't get to fight the one from his exam, the zero pointers moved forward, causing Naruto to smirk as a orb of chakra immediately appeared , while Todoroki had prepared his ice quirk as a small circle f ice appeared underneath him,

"They obviously went through a lot of trouble, but I wished they'd did something more difficult. Especially since my dear old dad is watching."

A shrill bell like streak appeared suddenly as Naruto held up a huge RasenShuriken over his head wind kicked up as Naruto looked at his attack and black flames began to appear spreading over the large shuriken attack

At the same time, Naruto, and Todoroki launched their attacks, Todoroki froze 2 zero pointers, while Naruto's attack struck one of them sending it into another before thy were carried up into the air where the atrack exploded into a large sphere of wind, chakra, and fire

Naruto was about to advance, when a large clump of Mineta's hair hit his feet, casing him to shout in surprise before one hit the back of his knees sending him to the ground causing his shins to get stuck to he large group of hair sticking to his feet before his hands, back, was pelted with hair,

Naruto was completely imobolized by Minta who was bleeding from the overuse of his quirk, "I got you!" Mineta yelled triumphantly

Todoroki seeing this immediately ran, before the two robots he froze began to fall as they had been off balanced

"Oh, looks like Naruto is out of the race, and Todoroki has taken the lead!" Present Mic said commentating

"It was obvious Naruto was a threat to the lead so Mineta took him out of the running. Underhanded but smart." Aizawa said looking at his god brother wondering what he'd do now

"I'm going to kill that brat." Naruto grunted as every single part of his body except his hair was covered, as he tried to move but he couldn't, "This is bullshit!"

Bakugo used his explosions, while Denki electrified a piece of debris and flew on it like a hoverboard, Tsu jumped over the robots, while Ochaco used her new technique, and cleared out the 1 pointers in front of her with an explosion of gravity from her palm before she ran, Kyoka used her earphone jack to plug into the gauntlets in her arms and took out the 3 pointers before she also ran, Mina jumped onto a few robots burning them as she did before she ran off, Eijiro punched himyself out from under a zero pointer followed by Tetsutesu Tetsutesu who had basically the same quirk as him but he was metal instead, Izuku used a piece of debris to fight and ran away with it

Naruto was in last place, as the race continued to, trying and failing to get out of his predicament when he heRd that the last obstacle had been reached, "Screw it." he spat before he began to vibrate

The fans had all but forgot about Naruto and his chances of winning, as they watched Bakugo, and Todoroki fight in the landmines when Izuku too the lead using the explosions to propel himseof into the sky, when suddenly there was another explosion from the way back, and the audience looked to see where Naruto had been was now destroyed with him no where in site

"What's this Naruto Uzumaki is no longer being held down and appears to have disappeared!" Present Mic said

Naruto was speeding through the course and jumped over the second obstacle, before he continued to move invisible to the naked eye, he saw Mineta about to jump on Momo, and a chakra bullet to the ribs sent him to a wall

Momo saw the flicker of black lightning and her eyes widened before,

Naruto sped so fast the landmines didn't even detonate, as he saw Izuku place his feet on Bakugo, and Todoroki's shoulders prepared to slam the piece of debris into the ground

The three were so focused their eyes widened when a blur of lightning appeared as Naruto sped under Izuku into the lead his form appearing briefly before it snapped back out of existence

At the finish line, a blur suddenly appeared, "Whats this, someone has already reached the finish line!" Present Mic said as the dust that had kicked up slowly dissapaited and Naruto was seen, "Its Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto's form was surrounded by black/silver lightning his form vibrating, "I am here!" The fans went wild as Naruto used All Might's catchphrase

Izuku, Todoroki, and Bakugo appeared looking at Naruto in surprise as he looked at them before he looked up to All Might who was smirking and clapping for him

Momo, and Denki appeared followed closely by Tsu, Mina, Tenya, and Ochaco before everyone else filed in

"The first game for the first years is finally over, and what a game it was. Now lets take a look at the standing shall we?"

Naruto wasn't too surprised that his friends were in the top 10, while Mineta was last place which served him right.

"Only the top 42 will advance but don't feel to bad, we've prepared other opportunities for you to shine. Now the real fun will began, the chance to fully move yourself into the limelight."

Naruto looked to Bakugo's face, "Dude you look like your about to crap your pants." he said

"Shut up!" Bakugo hissed

"Lets see what we have for you next! Will your wildest fantasies come to life?" Midnight asked before the screen stopped on Calvary battle, "The participants will form teams of 2-4 as they see fit. In theory its the same as a regular playground game, but there is one difference. Each player has been has been assigned a point value based on the results of the last game.

"So that means each team will have a different point value based on which students they pick." Ochaco said

"Maybe you should let me explain this to you!" Midnight yelled causing Ochaci to yelp, "Now then, the points go up by increments if 5, for example 42nd place is worth 5 points and 41st is worth 10, and the point value granted to first place, 10 Million!"

Naruto smirked, as everyone looked at him knowing if his team was taken out they would win the game and get the lead altogether, "Thats right, it's survival of the fittest for those at the bottom to overthrow the top! Those of you at the top will suffer the most, of course that's something you'll be hearing a lot at U.A. Show us what Plus Ultra means. Naruto Uzumaki placed first in the Ostacle Race."

"Now you will know the burden of being the best." Toshinori thought looking at Naruto who raised a hand

"Yes, Naruto?" Midnight asked

"Probably wants to drop out. Coward."

"Hmph, all that boasting and he's going to give up!" some students began to speak

"Does it matter who is on the teams, as long as they are participants in the game?" Naruto asked

"No, as long as it is a team up to four members then your team is eligible." Midnight said causing Naruto to smirk

"Cool," 3 explosion of smoke appeared beside Naruto and 3 clones appeared beside him causing eyes to widen, "I'll just team up with these guys." Naruto said with a large smirk

 **Finished**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto walked over to Momo who was pairing up with Todiroki, Tenya, and Denki, "So this is your team?" he asked

"Yes," Mono nodded looking over as Tenya spoke with Izuku

"Look, I want you t know why I didn't chose you to be on my team."

"I already know." Momo said smiling, "Your going to cast a big shadow, that you don't want me getting under."

Naruto nodded, "I want you to do your best."

"You too, I do not want you to hold back." Momo said poking Naruto in the chest as emphasis as with a smile the blonde nodded and kissed her cheek before he walked off

An alarm went off signaling that it was time to start, "Oh goodie time to get this party started." Midnight said

"After 15 minutes of picking teammate and talk strategy the Cavalry teams are ready to go head to head. Now come on everyone get your hands in the air. It's time for a arena bumping U.A battle royal. Let me hear you scream!" Present Mic commentated

Naruto tied his bandana around his head, and cracked his neck as he was standing on the hands of his three clones

"So boss what's the plan?" clone1 asked

"Win." Naruto said

"Lets get this party started! One final countdown before the game starts. 3.."

Bakugo with Hanta, Kirishima, and Mina glared at Naruto cracking his knuckles, "We'll get him.'

"2!"

"He's ours." Shoto said wth Denki, Momo, and Tenya

"1!"

"Begin!" Midnight yelled and immediately the teams charged for Naruto

"Its basically 1 big battle for 10 million points!" Testutesu yelled

"I'm coming for that headband Naruto!" Toru yelled

Clone1 looked down along with the other clones when they began to sink, as Testutesu and his team with smirks headed for Naruto first

Eyes flashing golden with a black diamond pupil, Naruto raised a hand, "Sand Coffin!" sand erupted from the ground and bound Tesutetsu's entire team while as one the clones began to expel flames from their feet to act as thrusters and they flew out of the quicksand as Naruto had a tendril of sand take Testutestu's 750 headband and deliver it to him

"Jiro now!" Toru yelled

Kyoka sent her earphone jack at clone3 but it was dodged as the clones landed on the ground and skidded for a bit before clone2 saw Mineta's hairball came flying from the shade of a running Mezo who used his tentecle arms to block his team

Stomping on the ground causing a wall of earth to intercept the ball, Naruto sniffed water, "Move!" he ordered an quickly the clones jumped 7 stories in the air to the other side of the feild as a water bullet destroyed the pillar of earth, "Tsu."

"Hi Naruto." Tsu said peeking out from the cover, "Thank you for showing me the potential of my quirk."

"Don't get to cocky." Clone2 said before it brought a hand from beneath Naruto's foot into a ram seal,

Water from thin air appeared and warped in on itself before it formed a dragon that slammed ontop of Mezo, before the clones blitzed forward and snatched Mineta's headband and quickly the clones jumped as Denki electrified the water

Hearing an explosion Naruto saw Bakugo headed for him, "I got you!" Bakugo yelled reaching for Naruto who aimed an arm and rotated it sending a vacuum of wind slamming into Bakugo's stomach chasing him to heave as he was sent flying away before Hanta taped him and pulled him back

"Bakugo has become detached from his horses! Is that even allowed?" Present Mic asked

"He never touched the ground, so technically it's okay." Midnight said

Naruto's clones landed

"Wow, Naruto is pulling away with 4,001,125 points. Anyone that has attacked them in pursuit of his points so far has been rendered to zero points." Present Mic said as the crowd began to chant Naruto's name

Naruto look around slightly surprised before the points were shown and he saw he was in first place with Midoriya in second and Todoroki in third while Bakugo had zero points

As a member of Class B took his headband,

"Okay, split up, and make sure I don't touch the ground." Naruto said to his clones

"Got it." the clones nodded

Everyone watched in surprised as Naruto suddenly jumped off his clones and kicked flames from his feet before he went blasting forward and snatched Team Itsuka's 225 point headband,

Clone1 appeared in a flash of lightning and Naruto put his arm in a block before the clone punched him into a different direction with an orange energy covered fist

Naruto snatched Team Tsunotori's 70 point headband, before clone 2 appeared and kicked his guard again sending him in a different direction

Shinso was wide eyed and quickly ducked as Naruto passed over him, before clone3 appeared and backhanded Naruto away, "Faster!" Naruto yelled

Everyone watched as the clones continued to knock Naruto around steadily going faster till it was now a bright golden yellow blur,

Neito who had stole Bakugo's headband was wide eyed unsure what to do when he heard an explosion and saw Bakugo headed for him, "Shit! Kosei!" Neito yelled

"On it." Kosei blew harden air into Bakugo's path causing Bakugo to hold on and punch the hardened air, "Ha! You look like a fool fighting air!"

A buzz of electricity caused their eyes to widen as Naruto snatched all but 1 headband as he blitzed by before Bakugo quickly broke the harden air shield and snatched the last one before he was caught by Hanta

The Clones regrouped their P.E. uniforms on fire from the friction before they ripped the shirts off and Naruto palmed the head of clone1 doing a handstand on it as he took his proper place on top of the hands of all three with the headbands he acquired

Everyone looked completely shocked as Naruto fastened the headbands around his neck as the crowd cheered loudly

"Incredible!' Present Mic yelled

Naruto finished fastening the headbands and looked to Izuku who he had missed and smirked at him, "Get him." he said

The clones all smirked before they were about to speed for Izuku but a large wall of ice boxed them in with Todoroki's team

"I'll be taking that now." Todoroki said as Naruto scoffed

"Welcome to try." Naruto replied

Outside the wall Team Midoriya was at the wall of ice, "We need to get in there. Hatsume, Uraraka close your eyes." Midoriya said causing the girls to do as told before Izuku activated the jetpack sending them over the ice

"Team Todoroki has cornered the Team Naruto who remains in the lead with 4,001,420 points. Will Team Todoroki do what the ither teams have failed to do and take down the unstoppable team?"

"Kaminari!" Todoroki yelled seeing Izuku's team land

"On it." Kaminari said before lightning sparked around him and Momo created an electrical proof blanket for herself and the team as Kaminari sent a wide erratic blast of lightning

Tokogami had his dark shadow take the attack, while Naruto held out his hands and lightning appeared around them as he held the blast off grunting. as he did so, before he smirked as lightning flashed across his eyes

Momo's eyes widened, "Kaminari stop." she said causing Kaminari and the others to look at her, "The charge of the electricity will just boost his speed quirk."

"Dammit." Todoroki said watching as arcs of black lightning shot off Naruto's form

"Yaoyorozu, you know him best. Is there anything we can use to get by?" Tenya asked

"It's difficult but not impossible. Todoroki how cold can you make your ice?" Momo asked

"I don't know, I've never tried to regulate the temperature. Why?"

"Because speed and cold are opposites. Temperature is measured by how quickly the atoms of something are oscillating. The faster they are, the hotter it is, and when then are cold, they're slower on the atomic level. When there's no movement at all, it's called Absolute zero."

"So cold is his weakness?" Tenya asked

"Don't forget about his chakra. With it and his imagination he could have a way around it." Momo said watching Naruto, "We need to get those points before he activates his Sharingan."

Naruto's eyes widened when Dark Shadow appeared heading for him, and quickly he ducked under it before the clones moved away as the bird continued to pursue them, "Dark Shadow huh."

"Lightning Style- Biju Feeding Frenzy." Naruto and his clones created lightning forms of the Tailed beast all 9 of them the size of horses

The beasts immediately charged for Dark Shadow and Team Todoroki, but Momo quickly ended them when she aimed her gauntlet at the 5 beast and a sharp stream of water cut through them also forcing Naruto to dodge it

4 beast got behind Dark Shadow and were leaping for Team Midoriya causing their eyes to widen before Uraraka held her hand up, and a gravity explosion ripped from her fingers causing the beast to implode

"Impressive.'

"Uraraka? What was that?" Izuku asked in awe

"Naruto has been helping me better my gravity quirk, so I can fully control it however I choose to. I'm still getting the hang of it." Uraraka said looking at Naruto's grinning face, "We need to do something, and quickly."

"Yeah." Izuku agreed

Todoroki watched Naruto intently, "Naruto is keeping his distance and staying on my left side. That's strategy. If I tried to freeze him from this distance I'd hit Iida. If he keeps moving like this there's no way I can get a clear shot at him."

"I'm not done yet." Kaminari said as he sweated and tried not to short out his brain

"Plus, Kaminari's electricity would only make him faster. There's not much time left." Todoroki thought

"Everyone we have less than sixty seconds left. I'm going to do something that will make me useless to you." Tenya said

"What're you going to do?" Todoroki asked as Tenya got ready

"Just make sure you get that headband." Tenya said as Naruto looked at him, "Brace yourself, hold on tight!"

Tenya suddenly took off with his team, "Ricipro Burst!"

Naruto was surprised by this move as Tenya sped pass him and away before his engines stalled, "That was one big blur! Why didn't he show off that super speed during the preliminaries?" Present Mic asked

"Tenya, what was that?'

"Forced my torque and RPM into overdrive, which gives me explosive power. Unfortunately the recoil stalls my engines for a while." Tenya said

"Impressive, but you overlooked one thing." Naruto said causing Team Todoroki to look at him, before Naruto lifted the bottom headband on his neck revealing the million point headband causing their eyes to widen, "I can process everything in nanoseconds at a time. There's a reason my quirk is called Speed Force. Speed is my thing."

The clones smirking all had lightning flash across their eyes, "We have to move, now!" Momo yelled

Team Midoriya was also shocks by the move and shook it off heading for Naruto's team seeing he still had the first spot as Mina melted through the ice and Bakugo went airborne to get to Naruto

Naruto's Sharingan began to activate when the siren went off signaling the end of the game as Bakugo fell to the ground

"Times up!" Present Mic announced as Naruto dismissed his clones, "Now let's take a look at who are top four teams are."

"In first place Team Naruto." Present Mic announced as Naruto looked to Fumikage

"Crafty bird you got there.' Naruto said causing Fumikage to smirk as Dark Shadow spat out the 225 headband while Midorya looked shocked and began to cry

"In second place Team Todoroki."

"If only my engines hadn't of stalled." Tenya complained

"Hey we'd still be in third if it wasn't for that special move of yours." Momo said

"In third place Team Bakugo!"

"Man, we almost had them!" Mina whined

"As long as we are moving on, I can't complain." Hanta shrugged

"I don't think our leader would agree, like at all." Kirashima said as Bakugo still on the ground yelled in frustration

"In fourth place, Team Midoriya!" Izuku was still crying in happiness as Uraraka pet Dark Shadow

"And due to Team Naruto being made up of clones of himself the fifth place team, Team Shinso will also be advancing!"

Naruto was about to walk over to Momo when Hatsume appeared, "That was so cool! So when you go that fast, do your clothes always catch fire?"

"Most of the time. It's why everything I own is friction proof," Naruto said before watching as Hatsume got sparkles in her eyes before she walked off muttering while fiddling with her jetpack

"Naruto!"

"Hm?" Naruto turned and smiled seeing Rei, Fuyumi Natsuo Todoroki before he caught FuyumI as she hugged him

"You were so cool out there!" Fuyumi said causing Naruto to scratch the back of his head

"Thanks." Naruto smiled before he and Natsuo fist bumped, "I'm happy you guys could make it."

"Anything to get out of college courses." Natsuo said

"And I pretty much had to come, I am running your families Hero Agency till you come of age and wish to take over." Rei said as she hugged her godson

"Thanks auntie." Naruto smiled before he backed up and punched a fist into his palm, lookin at the three determined, "I promise in the next event, I'll kick Shoto's ass so he could open his eyes."

Rei immediately punched Naruto in the head with an ice covered fist, "Watch your language." Rei said before she grabbed his ear and twisted as she pulled while mist began to appear causing Naruto to shiver, "And you missed our dinner date. Have you irresponsibly training till you drop again."

"N-" Naruto was about to lie but Rei gained the most insane scariest look on her face and he just nodded quickly

"I'm revoking your Ramen privledges." Rei said sternly

"What?!"

"You heard me." Rei said as Naruto clicked his tounge with a small pout, before the four blinked and looked over to see Shoto standing at the terminal with Izuku behind him looking at Rei in shock before he looked like he wanted to come over but he ended up leaving

"I'll get Shoto back for you." Naruto promised as Rei looked sad as she watched her son leave the area,

"Naruto! Are you coming to lunch?" Momo asked

"Yeah." Naruto said looking back to his god family, "I'll see you guys later."

"Do your best!" Rei called as Naruto waved while leaving with a grin

Later

Naruto, Momo, and Jiro were headed for their table when Denki and Mineta walked up to the girls, "Yaoyorozu, Jiro."

"Yeah, do you need something?" Jiro asked

"Well I'm sure you know this already being a class rep and all, but all the girls need to dress up like cheerleaders." Mineta said blushing

"That's odd, this is the first I'm hearing of this."

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to get in trouble."

"Kaminari." Naruto said causing the boys to pale as they didn't notice him, "You wouldn't be trying to perv on Jiro, and my girlfriend now would you?"

"It was all Mineta's idea!" Denki yelled running off

"K-kaminari?!" Mineta yelled in disbelief before a earphonejack to the eye caused him to roll around on the ground in pain

"Idiots." Jiro said before Naruto looked to Ochaco

"Good job on the gravity shockwave." Naruto said

"Thanks, I wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for your families journals.' Ochaco said as Naruto smiled

Later

After lunch everyone met back up to find out about the final tournament, "Oh yeah, finally get the chance to show what we're made of, I watched these finals every year and now I'm finally in them!" Eijiro did smirking

"So is it a tournament every year?" Mina asked

"Yeah, but its always a one on one competition, but it'll be different then it was last year." Naruto said

"What was it last year?" Mina asked

"Foam sword fighting." Naruto said

"Come closer and draw lots to see who your up against. Then enjoy the pleasure if the recreational games we designed before we start. The 16 finalist have the option of participating in those games or resting up." Midnight instructed, "I'll start with the first place member Naruto."

"Um excuse me. Sorry but I'm withdrawing."

"Ojiro no way." Izuku said as everyone gasped while Naruto narrowed his eyes

"This is the perfect time for you to be scouted." Iida said

"It wouldn't be right, I remember nothing of the Cavalry battle. That guy mind-raped me, and if I didn't get by on my own hardwork then I don't want to proceed." Ojiro said as Naruto glared at Shinso

"Just think about th-"

"Midoriya." Naruto said causing Izuku to look at him, "Ojiro has his pride and if his conscious is telling him that itbis wrong for him to advance in this manner than all we can do is accept his decision."

Ojiro looked to Naruto who was still glaring at Shinso, before Naruto looked at him, "All any of us can do is make that purple haired bastard pay for what he did."

Ojiro nodded smiling

"Nirengeki Shoda of Class 1-B, I'd like to withdraw as well for the same reason. I don't want to advance for something I didn't earn on my own strength." Shoda said

"Shoda, Ojiro your withdrawn." Midnight announced, "So people from the sixth spot will be moved up. While the first match will be a three way battle."

Tetsutetsu team debated to see who would move up before Tetsutetsu and Ibara Shiozaki were moved into the fold and everyone drew slots

"These will be your opponents of the last game." Midnight said and Naruto smirked as he saw he would be fighting Shinso and Midoriya

"That is you right?" Shinso asked with a smile but Naruto just walked away from him causing Shinso to frown

Naruto walked over to Izuku who was kinda panicking, "I expect you to do your best."

"R-right." Izuku said before with a grin Naruto left

As the recreational games began Naruto sat out just watching the activities before in no time at all it was time for the final event

Izuku stood in the hall when he saw All Might, "Hey sorry I don't say hi, you've been doing well. You've harnessed One For All." Toshinori said

"No not really, I'm still worried about using it. I've been imagining the egg in the microwave but I still don't have control. It is so unpredictable, and I know that I will need it if I hope to win against Naruto."

"All I want you to do is go out there and do your best." All Might said getting a nod

All right audience let's cut to the good stuff and not delay these finals any longer. Let's welcome our first fighters. Due to the uneven number of students the first battle with be a three way fight!"

Naruto's, Izuku's, and Shinso's photos showed up on the screen, "First up is Izuku Midoriya of the Hero Course."

Izuku walked out with a nervous smile

"Hitoshi Shinso who hasn't really done anything to stand out yet."

Shinso walked out with a small smirk self assured of his victory

"And finally Naruto Uzumaki who has dominated the games. Will his luck run out?" Present Mic said as Naruto made his way to the ring, "The rules are simple, immobilize your opponent or force them out if the ring! You can also win, by getting your opponent to cry uncle. Bring on the injuries cause we have our very own Recovery Girl waiting on standby."

"I'll stop the match if it gets to rough." Cementos said

Izuku sighed, "So you can just give up huh?" Shinso asked getting Izuku's and Naruto's attention, "In a way this is a test of spirit. If you know what you want your future to hold for you. than you can't worry about what people think about you."

"Ready?!"

"That monkey was going on about his pride earlier, but I think he is just an idiot for throwing away his chance like that."

"Begin!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and punched forward suddenly at Shinso, his arm breaking the sound barrier 3 times before a large shockwave and dust kicked up causing everyone in the stands to scream in surprise and brace themselves as cracks appeared in the walls

When everything settled down Shinso was unconscious embedded into the wall, "S-Shinso has fallen out of the ring!" Midnight yelled as Naruto turned to Izuku

"Its just us now. I won't pull any of my punches, Izuku." Naruto smirked

"I don't expect you too." Izuku said as Naruto rolled his shoulders and suddenly leaned forward about to charge at Izuku who quickly sent One For All into his finger that he prepared to flick at Naruto

Naruto narrowed his eyes and suddenly appeared under Izuku and kicked him in the chin sending Izuku into the air and landing hard on the ring, "Your using it wrong." Naruto said so only Izuku could hear him as Izuku wiped blood from his mouth looking at Naruto

"What?" Izuku asked

"Figure it out." Naruto said before he charged for Izuku whovflicked a finger causing a shockwave to send Naruto slidding back as Izuku grunted from breaking his finger, "Got to do better than that."

Izuku seeing Naruto about to charge again quickly flicked another finger only for Naruto to spit out a fireball that grew bigger using the wind generated by the shockwave to feed itself

Izuku quickly dived out of the way but Naruto blurred before him and a palm thrust to Izuku's torso sent him flying out the ring into the grass with a grunt

"Izuku Midoriya is out of the ring, Therefore the victor is Naruto!" Midnight said causing everyone to cheer

Izuku was about tovcry as he began to get up, but hevlooked to see Naruto kneeling in front of him, "You need to learn to use One For All correctly the way your doingbit now will lead you to being crippled for life."

"I've been trying."

"Your good at analyzing, have you analyzed All Might when he takes his hero form?"

"Yes."

"Then you would see that his arms aren't the only thing that gets bigger when he is channeling One For All." Naruto said watching as Izuku looked in deep thought before he was taken to Recovery Girl, as Naruto got out the way for the next fight

 **Finished**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was sitting beside Momo with his head on her shoulder as the next match was about to get ready, when Izuku arrived, "There you are Deku. You did good!" Ochako yelled

"Come on down here, we saved a seat for you!" Tenya said

"Thanks guys." Izuku said as he made his way down

"Enough standing around, and welcome to the next players." Present Mic yelled causing everyone to look to the stage, "He's got skills but at the expense of some really creepy looking elbows. From the hero course its Hanta Sero!"

"That was uncalled for." Hanta muttered cracking his knuckles

"And next one of the front runners of the competition, someone who is way to strong for his own good, who got into the hero course based on recommendations its Shoto Todoroki!"

"Todoroki is upset.' Naruto said causing everyone to look at him

"Why would he be upset?" Momo asked

"I have a pretty good idea.' Naruto said looking to Endeavor

"Ready! Begin!"

Immediately Hanta opened with a swift tape attack. He wrapped tape around Shoto and tried to fling him out of bounds. As Shoto is being thrown, he glared st Hanta, "Apologies." he said before he used his feet to freeze the ground. The ice attack quickly found its way to Hanta, creating a burst that shook the entire arena.

Shoto excessively foze Hanta inside a giant wave of ice that left half the entire festival arena frozen, everyone looked shocked as Shoto broke free from the frozen restraints while Hanta was immobilized

"Dude, don't you think you went a little overboard?" Hanta asked shivering

Half frozen herself, Midnight asked, "Tell the truth Sero, can you move?'

"Are you kidding me, of course I can't." Sero said

"Sero has been immobilized, so Todoroki advances to the next round." Midnight announced

Initially silent and watching in awe, the crowd eventually chanted 'Nice try', commending Hanta for his effort. Shoto approached Hanta and apologized, admitting he went overboard. With an expression of sadness, Shoto melted Hanta from the ice prison and explained he did it because he was angry

Rei watched her son with a sad expression, as Endeavor scoffed,

Later

After the ice was all melted, the next round began, as Denki, and Ibara Shiozaki took the stage with Ibara having vines for hair

"What do you say we go out after this? I'd be happy to treat you to a bite, and comfort you after your lost." Denki said

"Idiot.' Naruto scoffed as Denki began to power up

"Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts!" Denki senot his attack and Ibara simply turned her back to Denki and commands her hair to create a shield of vines to protect her from the shock. Denki eyes widened as Ibara counterattacked by sending vines at him from under the stage. The vines wrapled Denki up and hung him over the stage, immobilizing him.

Midnight was about to declare Ibara the winner, but Denki smirked and his entire body turned to electricity that traveled the length of the veins to Ibara and electrocuted her causing her to scream in pain before she collapsed as Denki electrical body reformed back to flesh and blood as he panted,

"Ibara is unable to continue, winner Kaminari!" Midnight announced

Naruto was clapping for Kaminari when everyone paused as they heard Deku muttering as he began to write in his journal, before he gasped when the journal was snatched and he looked at Naruto whose eyebrow was twitching heavily, "Stop that." he said getting a nod

"Sorry." Izuku said sheepishly before Naruto handed him back his notebook and looked back downnto a celebrating Denki, "I didn't know Kaminari could do that."

"Oh, Naruto helped him." Ochaco said causing Izuku and Bakugo to look at her, "Naruto has this cool training ground and library where his ancestors documented every quirk they ever saw and ways to use them and the potential of them."

"Wow." Izuku said looking to Naruto who was smirking as watched Denki

The next match was basically a showcase as Hatsume made a fool of Tenya as she showed off the gadgets she made before she walked out of bounds, making Tenya the winner

The next match proved to be an easy victory for Mina as Yuga tried to hit her with his naval laser but she evaded the blast and when his stomach began to ache she knocked him out,

Finally it was Momo's turn,

"Now let's not let this hot streak end, time for the sixth match! Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Momo Yaoyorozu of the Hero Course!"

Momo closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she reopened her eyes with a serious expression, "With his dark shadow Tokoyami is good at offense and defense, and the fact he can call upon it instantaneously, if I can make a simple shie- no. Okay Momo remember all the training you've done with Naruto. Believe in yourself and don't over think anything." Momo thought

"Begin!" Present Mic yelled

"Go Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami said and his shadow immediately rushed forward

"I got her!" the creature yelled

Momo ducked and rolled out the way, as Dark Shadow slammed into where she was , before with a glow her gauntlets manifested on her arms, before she shot bullets at Tokoyami who called Dark Shadow to shield him only for his eyes to widen as the bullets exploded into bright flashes of light shrinking Dark Shadow and blinding him

Momo then shot out a large stream of water that sent the blinded Tokoyami out of the ring, with a smile Momo dismissed her gauntlets and walked over to Tokoyami

"Tokoyami is out, winner is Momo Yaoyorozu." Midnight announced

Naruto smiled clapping, "Amazing." Izuku said

"You haven't seen anything yet." Naruto thought before everyone looked up when Principal Nezu walked up, "Mineta Minoru may I have a word please."

Everyone watched as Mineta followed the principal away, all having a pretty good idea what the ...man?...wanted since Mineta did come in last place

"Now let's start the seventh match! Eijiro Kirishima vs. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!"

Eijiro smirked as Tetsutetsu glared atbim before they both called upon their quirks, Tetsutetsu charged at him, but was surprised when Eijiro instead of taking. head on hit, dodged back and tried a leg sweep but Tetsutetsu managed to jump back

As Eijiro came up Tetsutetsu tried to punch him in the ribs but his strike was parried and Tetsutetsu tried to punch him the face but Eijiro leaned back and kicked him in the gut was grabbing his arm, and the chin sending his head snapping up as Eijiro brought his heel down on Tetsutetsu's head driving his face into the stage

Flipping back, Eijiro watched Tetsutetsu get up slowly, "There's a difference between cockiness and confidence you know. I was lucky enough to have a classmate and friend wh wanted to help me get better with my quirk, so he taught me some sweet moves and helped me strengthen my body even more, like this!"

Tetsutetsu was about to yell something but Eijiro snapped out of existence and reappeared beneath him before he was kicked on the chin, the steel coated boy went airborne as Eijiro turned onto his hands and feet and jumped leaving cracks in the stage

Tetsutetsu groaned before he yelled in surprise when Eijiro appeared and grabbed him in a full nelson, "Primary Lotus!"

Eijiro leaned back so that he and Tetsutetsu were upside down before he began to spin at a fast pace while hurtling down to the stage before he released Tetsutetsu who slammed headfirst into the stage causing a large explosion of dust, and concrete

Eijiro panted as his quirk canceled itself out, "Shit. I'm not used to that level of speed yet." he thought as he watched the dust settle to show everyone that Tetsutetsu was unconscious in the hole in the center of the stage

"Tetsutetsu has fallen unconscious, so Eijiro is the winner!" Midnight announced causing the fans to cheer

Naruto watched as Uraraka, and Bakugo walked to the stage, "How do you think she wI'll do?' Momo asked

"She wanted to give it her all and reveal everything early, but I reminded her that this is just the first year and to be patient, her goal is one I respect so hopefully she takes my advice and doesn't use anything that she hasn't mastered yet." Naruto said

"Begin!" Present Mic yelled

Ochaco immediately rushed at Katsuki, forcing him to counterattack but his eyes widened when she appeared behind him, "What the hell? How did she get so fast?!" Katsuki thought

Ochaco fired off a purple orb that struck Bakugo causing him to yell in pain as he was sent hurtling out of bounds but used his explosions to fly back into the ring, as Ochaco's wrist seized up

"Dang it, I can't fully use Reisu and that's the weakest move I learned from Naruto." Ochaco thought

Katsuki winced as he his back was cut up from that attack, before he glared as Ochaco raced for him again so he sent a large explosion that was beaten back by a gravity pulse sending the two away from each other as a smoke screen appeared

"You should've just dropped out of the match!" Katsuki yelled blasting what he believed to be her body.

However, Ochaco sent her jacket through the dust as a decoy and Katsuki fell for it. She swiftly got behind him but Katsuki blasted her away with his incredible reflexes.

Ochaco raised a hand and narrowed her eyes in concentration a pink glow surrounded her fingers but turned red and Katsuki's eyes widened when he was pulled at her at a high speed, before she prepared another Reisu, but Bakugo unleashed a large blast at the ring in front of him that caused her to be tossed from the ring and land with thud

Ochaco coughed as she sat up and saw she was out of the ring, as Bakugo cradled his wrist the large blast, "Ochaco is out of bounds, Bakugo is the winner!"

The audience cheered for the fighters as Naruto stood up and left to get ready while the Intermission began, and paused as he saw Katsuki walking up the stairs, "Ochaco's strategy almost worked against you."

"What of it?" Katsuki asked as Naruto smirked

"If there was no ring for her to be thrown out if, she would've won. Since you sacrificed your wrist with that large blast." Naruto said as Bakugo glared gritting his teeth, "Your learning that just because you have a powerful quirk doesn't make you the best. Good luck against Momo, your going to need it.'

Bakugo watched as Naruto walked away and with a grunt walked up to the stands, as Naruto entered his waiting room but blinked looking at the upbeat Ochaco

"Man I lost to bad. Guess I got a little carried away when I brought Bakugo to me to toss him out the ring, dang it." Ochaco smiled

"Recovery girl does fast work.' Naruto said walking over to her,

"Sure does, she was really careful not to drain my stamina." Ochaco replied before she yelled in frustration, "Jeez I didn't realize how power that Bakugo was, so now I have even more training I have to do."

"Even though you lost, you did good for someone who has only just found out about the true limits of their quirk. You should be proud, and look forward to next year where you will wipe the floor with Bakugo." Naruto smiled

"Thanks Naruto-ni." Ochaco said causing Naruto to blink

"Ni?" he asked

"Oh yeah, I always wanted an older brother who would cheer me on and help me get stronger, but if you don-"

Naruto placed a hand on Ochaco's hair, "Its fine Imoto." he said causing her to smile as her phone began to ring as Present Mic's voice was heard

"Now its time for the second round to begin!"

"Later.' Naruto smiled walking off

"Good luck." Ochaco smiled as Naruto waved and closed the door behind him before Ochaco redialed a number, "Hi daddy, sorry I didn't pick up before.' Ochaco said

"No, no its fine. Sorry for calling when your busy. Your mom and I just watched you on tv, you almost won! You were amazing!" Ochaco's dad said pride heavy in his voice

"It wasn't that close, and I wasn't that good. I got sloppy at the end when I brought him to close. I failed." Ochaco said sadly

"You lost, but that doesn't mean you can't be a pro hero. I know O don't have the best understanding about this stuff, but there is always next year, right? This isn't the end.'

"I know but I wanted to go further in the festival, to show what I'm made of, the scouts barely saw me do anything this time around." Ochaco said

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Ochaco's father asked

"Its just...I want to help you guys out as soon as I can." Ochaco said her voice growing shaky as she began to sniffle

"...Ochaco there's no need to rush. The very fact that you feel that way shows me that you will become a very kind and carrying hero one day. I am so proud of you." Ochaco's dad said causing her to sob, "And I have good news. The Whirlpool Hero Agency as contracted our business to build them a new training facility. After we agreed we have been flooded with requests from Hero Agencies, so no ey is no longer an issue!"

Ochaco's eyes widened hearing this and looked to the door where Naruto walked out of, "Your mom and I just want you to do your best and know that we love you so much."

Ochaco smiled and continued to cry

With Naruto

Naruto was smiling as he walked through the hall when he stopped, "What do you want?" he asked with a glare as Endeavor stood in his way

"It is Shoto's duty to surpass All Might. I want you to hit him hard with everything you got." Endeavor said straight to the point

Naruto scoffed, "I'm going to beat the shit out of Shoto but not for some woman beater." he said causing Endeavor to glare at him, "I promised Rei that I'd take Shoto's head out of his ass, so that she can have her son back. What you want number 4 is inconsequential."

Endeavor glared after Naruto as the boy walked away,

"The first match of the second round and it promises to be a great one. Both come from hero families and are god brothers!" This piece of information shocked Class 1-A, "So you know they have experience fighting each other. From the hero course Naruto Uzumaki vs Shoto Todoroki!"

Naruto cracked his neck, "If you aren't going to fight at full power you should give up." he said as his Sharingan manifested

Todoroki remained silent, "Start!" Present Mic yelled

Immediately Shoto fired an ice attack, that Naruto dodged by running to the left, but saw that Todoroki had blocked him in, but he smirked Todoroki's eyes widened as the blonde slid beside him and kicked the back of his knee as he slammed him into the ground with his hold of his collar before he launched Todoroki toward the wall out if the ring, but Shoto quickly made a ice wall before he froze the stage completely

"Woah, Todoroki saves himself from being tossed out of bounds and freezes the stage to take out Naruto's super speed! What will Naruto do now?!"

Naruto's body started to tremble as his sped up molecules began to slow down, "Dammit, I'm freezing. I knew the ice will be a big problem, but I can't show weakness. I can't use the speed force to run as I'll slip and where would that get me. Using fire chakra to give me thrusters take to much chakra. I've been burning through a lot today, if I'm not careful I'll collapse from chakra exhaustion. Besides if I do that now I would burn away the rest of my shoes." Naruto thought he glanced down to his burnt up shoes, as Todoroki sent another ice attack

Naruto got into a fighting stance wincing as his lower body began to go numb and he punched forward breaking the sound barrier, sending a shockwave out that destroyed the ice sending the cold air back through the stance

Todoroki grunted as he slammed back into his ice wall that he kept to keep him from flying out of bounds before his eyes widened when he saw Naruto take a deep breath

"Blaze Release-Grand Fireball!" Narito thought spitting a large black fireball at Todoroki who quickly created a large wall of ice that blocked the attack causing mist to blanket the area

"What's this?! Naruto just used his grandfathers Madara Uchiha Black flames of Amateratsu!" Present Mic yelled

Naruto's Mangekyo peered through the mist, before he shot forward biting his tounge to keep the winces to himself as he punched forward at Shoto but his eyes widened when he exploded into shards of ice,

Flashback

5 year old Naruto handed 5 year old Shoto a gift, "I didn't know what to get you but Kaa-chan said it was okay! Happy birthday Shoto!" Naruto smiled brightly

With an equally bright smile Shoto took the present and ripped the wrapping paper before he groaned, "Books?!" he yelled

"Hey, those are quirk journals for your fire and ice attacks that my Oji-chan wrote himself!" Naruto yelled back causing Todoroki to look surprised, "But if you don't want them fine, I'll just leave you in the dust with my awesome quirk!'

Naruto sped around in a bright yellow lightning trail as emphasis before he came to a stop with his hands out for the books, but Shoto hugged them to his body, "No way, I will use them! Thank you Naruto-nii, Kushi-oba!"

Naruto and Kushina both gave their identical smiles at Shoto

End Flashback

Naruto looked down at the destroyed ice clone, before his legs were frozen causing him to grunt and he quickly punched the ice off him and was hit in the back by a ice attack sending him rolling and sliding across the stage, and when he looked up 4 ice dragons came at him from behind, "Chidori sword!" he growled as a blade of lightning appeared over his hand that he used to decapitate the ice dragons before he looked to Shoto, "Chidori senbon!"

The blade exploded onto small lightning senbon before they rushed Todoroki who made another ice wall, that the senbon embedded themselves into and destroyed, Todoroki watched Naruto, "Your trembling." Naruto noted

"As are you." Shoto said

"Well I am standing on a frozen stage.' Naruto replied noting that the stage wasn't melting at all

"Your mobility is gone. Thank you for drawing it out, but I win." Shoto said before he glanced over go Endeavor, "Look at him, he's furious that I'm not using his power, he,"

"Heh, his power?' Naruto asked interrupting Shoto, "Last I checked the Ice-Hot quirk belonged to you."

Shoto gasped as Naruto's eyes glowed before the snapped into a lavender color but a seal pulsed on his wrists and they reverted back to his Mangekyo

"You think you can just become a hero using half your power?! Don't make me laugh."

Shoto's eyed widened at what was whispered in his ear but he turned to Naruto but ate a punch to the jaw sending him rolling away, "You think your hurting someone besides yourself by rejecting that asshole your forced to call father? Bullshit." a tower of orange chakra erupted from Naruto forming into the head of a Kyuubi that roared to the heavans as Shoto looked at him then to his mother in the stands,

"Just remember stay true to yourself. You are not a prisoner of your lineage, its okay to use your power to become the man you want to be." Rei's voice recited in his head as his breathing got heavy before fire exploded from his left side

Naruto reigned in his chakra, as Shoto looked at him, "I want it to, to be a pro hero." Shoto said smiling Naruto smirked

Rei smiled in the stands at her boys, before she frowned, "Shot-" Endeaver had been about to yell but a pillar of ice froze him

Naruto exhaled as his Mangekyo began to pulse, "Here I come Shoto/Naruto." the two boys said

Shoto extended his ice but it was dodged before he sent the full might of his fire at Naruto as the stage finally began to melt, and Naruto took a deep breath

"Blaze Release- Great Fire Annihilation!" Naruto thought before he expelled a storm of black fire but suddenly Cementos had pillars of concrete erupt from the stage, but the fire attacks bulldozed through the pillars and collided causing an explosion of fire that destroyed part of the stage and caused a shockwave as everyone braced themselves

Everyone waited on the edge of their seats to see who survived the blast and the first person saw was an unconsious Shoto who had the left side of his suit burnt away, and standing a bit away from Shoto was Naruto whose shirt and pants were tattered showing burns, and blacked skin on his legs, arms and chest

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Midnight announced causing everyone to cheer

Naruto panted as his Sharingan deactivated and he made his way over to Shoto, before he knelt down and picked him up, as he put out the remaining embers of black fire, and carried Shoto to recovery girl,

Later

Shoto awoke and the first thing he saw was Rei looking st him in concern, "Mom." Shoto said

"Are you okay?' Rei asked worriedly as Shoto began to cry his bangs shadowing his eyes

"I'm sorry.' Shoto said before Rei wrapped him in a hug

"You have nothing to apologize for, Shoto." REO smiled tears falling from her eyes

 **Finished**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto hissed as Momo tapped the patch of blackened skin on his calf, "Sorry!" Momo gasped

"I-Its okay. Rei-oba's ice attacks are way stronger and colder. Shoto may have gotten both his parents quirks but he still isn't as strong as they are when using them." Naruto said

"Will you guys make up, now?" Mina asked

"I have no clue honestly. I hope so." Naruto said truthfully

"Isn't Recovery Girl going to come heal you?" Jiro asked as she, Ochaco, and Tsuyu were looking out the door for the short old lady

"She was here earlier, but I told her that I was fine, after a short nap, I'll be good to go.' Naruto said laying back, "You guys go watch the matches."

"Get better." Momo said kissing Naruto's lips before she turned to see Jiro, and Mina with jealous frowns but they quickly left the room

Shrugging Momo followed the other girls out the room, but they all paused in the hallway when they saw a dejected Mineta walking away from the principal office, "Ribbit, Mineta what did Principal Nezu want?" Tsu asked as she and the girls walked over to him

"...I'm being moved down to General Studies class 1-C. Naruto was right, they've been monitoring our progress since the Quirk apprehension test on the first day, and I have improved the least of the class. My grades are good but those are beginning to slip also."

"Woah." Jiro said

"Will they ever let you back in?" Mina asked

"Only if I prove that I deserve to be in that class, but how do I do that? I can't fight strong villains with my quirk, when I graduate the only thing I can be is someone's sidekick." Mineta frowned with tears in his eyes before he ran off as the girls looked at him with pity

30 Minutes Later

Tenya vs Denki

Tenya got to a knee and activated his power move, "Recipro Burst!" he thought as he shot forward behind a Denki and began to push him out of bounds,

"Bad move!" Denki yelled before he was overcome with electricity causing Tenya to yell in pain as was electrocuted and release the grip but Denki turned around and fired electricity from hisbhand that overlined Tenya's body before Tenya was yanked back out of the ring into a pole by his exhaust pipes, "I magnetized your pipes."

Denki smirked as Tenya sighed in defeat, "Iida is out of bounds, winner Kaminari!"

Next Match

Momo x Mina

Mina was on the attack, as she skated across the stage on her acid, tossing large blasts of acid at Momo who was flipping and dodging out of the way,

"I don't have time to concentrate on a base to neutralize the acid." Momo thought as she landed on the edge of the stage while Mina at high speeds charged at her, "So I'll have to do something else. Quickly!"

Mina smirked as she headed for Momo and jumped with a kick aimed at her face, "You're mine!" Mina said before she gasped when Momo ducked under the attack and Mina momentum sent her landing out of bounds, "Aw man."

"Ashido stepped out of bounds so Yaoyorozu is the winner!" Midnight yelled

Next Match

Kirishima vs Bakugo

During the battle, Katsuki and Eijiro trade blows using their Quirks. Eijiro's hardened skin dampens Katsuki's explosions and then Eijiro cuts his cheek open with a punch. Katuski backs off, mulls over Eijiro's persistence and wonders how long his opponent can keep his hardening up.

Eijiro rushed Katsuki and managed to strike him with a flurry of punches. Putting Katsuki on the defensive and forced him to dodge while losing ground. Katsuki began to fight back with his explosions until he finally managed to damage Eijiro. He surmised that Eijiro had been pushing his Quirk beyond its limits by keeping his body rock hard the entire fight.

Knowing that Eijiro's defense will give at any moment, Katsuki strikes with a large explosion. Eijiro managed to block it, but Katsuki unleashes a barrage of explosions that force Eijiro to overuse his Quirk. Katsuki capitalized on the opening and hit Eijiro with one final explosion. Eijiro fell defeated and Midnight declared Katsuki Bakugo the winner.

"Bakugo's low down carpet bombing blasts him into the third round! And with that we have our final four!" Present Mic yelled

"Let's move onto the next round." Aizawa said

"Right!" Present Mic replied before a healed up Naruto, and Denki entered the arena, "Denki Kaminari vs Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Ready Denki?" Naruto asked cracking his knuckles

"I'll end this quickly." Denki smirked

"Begin!"

Denki held his breath and burst into electricity traveling through the ground and reappearing behind Naruto who turned and ate a punch to the face sending him skidding back before Kaminari reappeared and grabbed him in a full nelson

"Indiscriminate shot!" Denki yelled as he electrocuted Naruto who yelled in pain before Denki released him, causing Naruto to fall forward but he burst into a cloud of smoke signalling it was a clone

Naruto faded into view grasping his forearm as he aimed his palm at Kaminari who turned toward him to late as a water orb surrounded him

"Water Prison." Naruto smirked as Denki's shoulders sagged

"Kaminari is immobilized winner is Naruto!" Midnight announced smiling

Naruto released the prison and helped Denki stand before they got out of the way for the next match, "Man I thought I had you." Denki said

"You almost did. You must've really applied yourself with your quirk. Its much stronger than before."

"Well I have to catch up to you, Todoroki and Yao-Momo. The mastery you guys have over your quirks make me feel inadequate." Denki said before he punched his fist into his palm, "I want to become the strongest pro with a Electrification Quirk, I can't be fooling around all the time."

Ibara Shiozaki appeared in front of them, "Sorry you lost Kaminari." she said

"It was nothing, I gave it my best and that is all that matters. I'll just have to keep getting stronger." Denki replied getting a smile from the vine haired girl

"I was wondering if your offer for a bite was still open?" Ibara asked

"See you later Denki." Naruto said quickly walking away as Denki waved absentmindedly and began to talk with Ibara

Walking up to his classmates who turned to him, "Awesome job, Naruto!" Izuku said

"Thanks." Naruto smiled sitting down with Mina and Jiro

"How do you think this next match will go?" Jiro asked

"Momo will win if Bakugo underestimates her." Naruto said as he looked down at the stage

"Its the final match of the semifinals! Katsuki Bakugo vs Momo Yaoyorozu!" Present Mic yelled as Bakugo glared at Momo who was analyzing him with a stoic expression, making note of his sweaty palms

"If you want to give up, you should do it now. Crying uncle later won't cut it." Bakugo said

Momo smirked, "You won't get one explosion off." she said

"Begin!"

Katsuki immediately charged forward his palms glowing, "Die!" he yelled reaching for Momo who created a white gun and aimed, before she pulled the trigger and a blue beam struck Katsuki's arm and immediately he jumped back looking at his frozen solid arm

Katsuki was about to blow it away with his free arm but Momo spoke distracting him as she simultaneously kicked a small disk over to him which went unnoticed

"I couldn't help but notice that every time you use your quirk, your hands are sweating. The fact that you were about to use your other hand to free your arm tells me my theory was right."

Bakugo glared, "Don't you look down o-"

Beep!

Momo pressed a button on the small remote she crested and a him from the disk below Bakugo caused his eyes to widen before a huge explosion of mist shot to the air

Katsuki was trapped in a block of ice

"Bakugo is unable to continue, Yaoyorozu wins!" Midnight announced as Momo looked up to Naruto who smirked as he clapped

"Looks like our final match is set. Uzumaki vs Yaoyorozu!" Present Mic yelled

"Amazing. I never thought Kaachan would be defeated so easily." Midoriya said

"Hopefully this will be a wakeup call." Naruto said

"What do you mean?'

"His attitude is a problem. Its great to be passionate about something but Bakugo's personality actually matches that of a villain, with his quirk and his habit of shouting die when using it, his future as a top hero doesn't look good." Naruto said standing up

Later

The crowd cheered loudly as everyone around the world watched the event, "At last, we've arrived! The best of the best among U.A's first years will be decided! Its the final match...Uzumaki vs Yaoyorozu!"

"Start!" Midnight yelled

Momo manifested her gauntlets, and they began go glow as the temperature increased heavily causing everyone in the arena to sweat as the gauntlets streached up to meet behind Momo's neck before fire erupted from the back of her shoulders and quickly Naruto had to lean back as Momo shot forward with a kick

With a blast of her repulsors she spun around aiming for Naruto's head again as he ducked and jumped back but Momo sped around him breaking the sound barrier from her speed before she jumped up and came down with a leg drop that destroyed the stage

Everyone gasped as debris flew through the air, while Naruto was in midair over the arena, before his Sharingan eyes widened as a large concentrated unibeam came flying at him

Naruto quickly dodged as Momo was revealed to be standing on a price of the stage aiming an arm at Naruto's position

"Woah Yaoyorozu has destroyed the stage how will we proceed from here?" Present Mic asked

"The match will continue without the ringout rule due to the stage being destroyed." Midnight announced as Naruto looked to the destroyed roof as Momo's gauntlet closed and she took a deep breath,

"More speed." Momo said before she bent forward and slammed her hands into the stage as her shoes burst open as she creates bracers and new equipment that also hummed with power before she glared at Naruto and she shot off causing another crater as Naruto also began go move at high speed

The two began to clash well Naruto was parrying Momo's strikes and dodging, before Momo began to move even faster as she used her machine gun blows causing the spectators to brace themselves before she paused as Naruto was no longer in front of her and she saw him running along the wall before she vanished and reappeared in his landing position before she aimed her palms up at Naruto interlacing her fingers as her gauntlets expanded causing Naruto's eyes to widen

"Incinerate!" Momo yelled before a humongous blast of fire was launched at Naruto reaching the clouds

Naruto reappeared behind Momo, "I told you no holding back." Momo said turning to Naruto

"Okay." Naruto said speeding forward

Momo tried to blast Naruto who parried the blow and punched her in the gut with a right then a left before he hunted as a knee to his ribs caused him to bite his tounge before he tried another hook but Momo caught it and nailed him in the face with an uppercut before she turned in midair kicking him in the torso sending him back as she jumped after him with a punch that he blocked before he gave a palm thrust that sent her falling back before she flipped up to her feet

In a flash her gauntlets vanished and a bow staff was in her grip before she sped at Naruto who dodged the first swing and tried to punch her in the gut but his arm was smacked away and he took a swing to the neck, before Momo jumped twirling her staff as she kicked Naruto in the face and while he cradled his face the staff extended into the ground pushing her up higher before she reshrunk it and came down with a knee to the back of his head before she flipped and the stumbling Naruto turned to be hit in the chin with the staff sending him flying back

Not finished yet, Momo jumped after Naruto and kicked him in the face sending him crashing into the ground but as he rolled to his feet she tried to end it with her cold gun but Naruto tackled her gritting his teeth as his right leg was completely frozen

"Shit, almost out of gas! Got to do something now!" Naruto thought as he pushed Momo across the arena but she flipped and landed on her feet and charged back at Naruto who slapped a hand on the ground causing large chakra chains to shield him from the freezing blast of Momo's cold gun before a large chakra chain burst from the ground and grabbed her, holding her up in midair and she began to feel drained all of the sudden

"Yaoyorozu is immobilized, Naruto is the winner?"

The spectators cheered as Naruto let Momo down, as he collapsed to the ground and she quickly ran over, to find him out of breath, "Think...you..can..unfreeze my leg?" he asked

"Yeah." Momo said calling back her gauntlet and going about melting the ice

"And that concludes our contest! The first year winner of U.A's sports festival is Naruto Uzumaki of Class A!" Present Mic yelled as Naruto looked up at the cheering crowd

"Now, let's move onto the Awards Ceremony!" Midnight said before the first years all made there way to the arena grounds as fireworks exploded overhead and Naruto was placed on the first pedistal, Momo on the second, and Bakugo, and Denki on the third as Bakugo was standing in a bucket of hot water still shivering

"Now for the medals! Presenting them this year is..you know who!" Midnight began before All Might jumped up

"I am...HERE with the medals/He's everyone's hero...All Might!" All Might and Midnight said at the same time before an annoyed All Might looked at her as she laughed sheepishly

"Cut you off. Sorry." Midnight said clapping her hands together

"The first years this year are something else."

"Yeah, even All Might came to watch."

"Well he should've been expected here, you know he and the Yellow Flash were like brothers and he was best friends with the Red Death."

"Their kid is super strong, he may not only succeed them, but All Might as well."

Izuku looked up at Naruto as he heard the spectators talk about his prowess, before he looked to All Might who gave Denki his medal, "Congratulations Kaminari, you're a strong one!"

"Thank you." Denki smiled bowing as he was giving his medal before All Might hugged him

"Naruto's father was a dual quirk bearer just like him. But instead of chakra he had Electrification. He's your idol, I can say you are well on your way to being as good as he was, but don't just strive to be as good as him be better." All Might said getting a nod from Denki

"Understood.' Denki nodded looking at his medal as All Might moved onto Bakugo

"I know how much winning means to you young Bakugo, but your loses should be important as well. You need to learn from them, not everyone can win every battle." All Might said handing Bakugo his medal as Katsuki remained silent his hair overshadowing his eyes

All Might walked over to Momo who smiled, "Yaoyorozu, you did amazingly well, you even surprised us all with your showcase of power in the final round. You will go far in the future." All Might said causing Momo's smile to widen as she was given her medal

All Might walked up to Naruto and smiled, "Naruto you have shown your strength that you earned through your hard work and drive and it has lead you here. You've kept your promise, to come in first place. All I can say is don't lose your determination to grow even stronger." All Might said before he gave Naruto his medal and hugged him, "Minato, and Kushina would be so proud of you."

Naruto smiled as a tear streamed down his face as All Might backed away, "Well! These are your winners! But hold on, everyone! Everyone here today has the potential to be standing up here! As you all witnessed! Competition! Encouragment! Pushing each other to climb higher and higher! The sprouts today will grow into the heroes of tomorrow! In that spirit let's have one final cheer! Everyone say it with me! One, two, and.."

"Thanks for the hard work!/ Plus Ultr-?" All Might yelled as the students paused in their speech

"We're supposed to say 'Plus Ultra,' All Might!?" Present Mic yelled

"Oh right..Its just they really did work so hard and.."

Later

Everyone was back in uniform sitting in class with the exception of Miners and Iida, "Starting now Mineta is no longer a student in this class." Aizawa said causing those who didn't know to look at him in surprise,

"Why?" Izuku asked

"Mineta scored high on the written exam, but barely scrapped by on the physical portion. He was put in this class to grow in the usage if his quirk, during his performance at the Festival it was decided he wasn't ready to be here so he was demoted to General studies." Aizawa said before he sighed, "Moving on, you all have the next 2 days off, so take this time to recuperate and think on your future. The pros who watched today will want to recruit some of you, we'll look over the drafts when you return. Get some rest, you still have a lot of training ahead of you."

"Yes sir!"

Aizawa walked out of class as everyone got up, "I'm famished." Naruto said patting his stomach

"Would it be alright if we came over?" Mina asked

"Sure." Naruto smiled before he sensed someone behind him and turned around to see Bakugo looking away with a twitching eyebrow

"W-would you mind helping me get stronger?" Bakugo asked

"Uh sure." Naruto blinked before Bakugo quickly left as Shoto walked over

"Thank you." Shoto said causing Naruto to smile

"No problem, I'm good at handing out ass whippings to people with their heads up their asses." Naruto replied as Shoto smiled

"I'm going to mother's house for the next few days, maybe I can come over tomorrow and we can train?" Shoto asked

"Of course." Naruto nodded placing a hand on his god brothers shoulder, "You're always welcome.'

 **Finished**


	9. Author Note

Need a hero name for Naruto, hero name has to have Orange in it since Yellow Red = Orange.


	10. Chapter 10

2 Days Later

Naruto and Momo were sitting on the train on their way to school, last 2 days the entire class of 1-A with the exception of Tenya would come over Naruto's house and hang out as well as train, "Can't believe we have to go back already." Naruto sighed looking out the window at the rainy sky

"Can't be helped, at least summer vacation is around the corner." Momo said

"What are we going to be doing for that?" Naruto asked looking at his girlfriend

"I don't know haven't really thought about it." Momo smiled

"Excuse me."

The couple looked up at a mother and her son who was holding a notebook, "Aren't you guys Naruto and Momo of Class 1-A?"

Everyone on the train looked over as Naruto and Momo smiled nodding, "Would it be to much if my son got your autographs?"

"N-no problem." Naruto said taking the notebook and pen and signing his name before handing it to Momo

"You both did really well in the Festival, especially the final match."

"Thank you." Naruto and Momo said

"Keep doing your best, we're rooting for you!"

Later

Naruto sat at his desk as everyone spoke, about how recognisable they were all of the sudden, "I had all these people talking to me on the way here!" Mina said

"Same here! So many stares it was embarrassing!"

"Me too!" Eijiro yelled

"You won't believe what all these middle school brats yelled at me." Hanta frowned

"Nice try." Tsyu/Naruto said causing Hanta to groan and clutch his head as everyone chuckled

"I can't believe one little event, and suddenly the worlds got its eye on us." Denki said

"Well I'd say the world had its eye on us since the USJ attack." Naruto replied glancing over to a quiet Tenya as the bell went off and a bandage free Aizawa entered

"Morning." Aizawa said walking toward his desk

"Ribbit, good to see your bandages off, Aizawa-sensei." Tsu said

"The old lady's treatment was excessive." Aizawa said rubbing a scar under his eye, "But never mind that. Today we've got Hero Informatics class. And a special one at that."

"Stuff about hero law and junk...I suck at that.." Eijiro thought

"A special one? Don't tell me its a pop quiz! Give us a break!" Kaminari thought

"You'll be coming up with your hero names." Aizawa said causing everyone to cheer as Naruto frowned having always had 4 names at the forefront of his mind when he was coming up with names with his parents, Godspeed, The Flash, Orange Racer, and Orange Hokage.

"But first concerning the pro draft picks I mentioned the other day..its based on who the pros think will be ready to join the hero workforce after another two or three years of experience. So you could say that its for a way to show interest in your futures. Although there is ample time for their interest to wane before you graduate. And any and all offers can be arbitrarily revoked. It happens quite often. "

"So of we're picked now, that just means there'all be higher hurdles in the years to come." Momo said

"Yes. Now, here's the complete draft pick numbers."Aizawa said as he pressed a button and names and numbers appeared

Uzumaki - 5,246

Yaoyorozu- 5,223

Todoroki- 4,123

Kaminari- 3,873

Bakugo- 3,456

Kirishima- 3,455

Ashido- 2,123

Uraraka- 2,020

Ida-1,301

Asui- 1,045

Tokoyami - 808

Sero- 14

"Usually there's more of a spread, but a lot of you stole the spot light this year." Aizawa said as Uraraka shook Tenya excited

"People want us!"

"These pros have no eyes for talent." Yuga huffed

"Aw man." Izuku said seeing his name not up there

"You didn't really show off your quirk at all in the festival, plus you kept crying and stayed with that nervous expression through the entire event." Naruto said to Izuku, "Remember you can't just be strong to be a pro, even though it helps, but your charisma and personality has to be able to make people feel safe."

"I guess I never really thought about that." Izuku muttered

"With that settled whether you were picked or not you will all have a chance to work alongside the pros. Its true that you all have already experienced more than most, but seeing the pros in action an taking part yourselves will still be worthwhile training."

"That's where our hero names come in!" Rikido said excited

"This is getting fun!" Ochaco cheered

"They're only tentative but you'd still want to pick something appropriate, or.."

"You'll know true hell." Midnight said walking into the class, "The name you pick now may be what the world ends up calling you. That's happened to plenty of pros out there."

"Yes true enough. Midnight will be assessing the sensibility of the names you pick." Aizawa said grabbing his sleeping bag, "What future do you see for yourselves? The names you puck will bring you closer to cementing a certain image. Like with All Might."

Markers and white boards were passed among the students as Naruto frowned looking at his board, before he looked at his hands, one vibrated, while a small rasengan formed for a moment

"What do I come up with? I have so many paths I can take with my power. Speed, Elements, Healing, Clones, much so much more. I don't want to be trapped in a box, I want to be...huh?" Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't know that he was writing a name unconsciously

SAGE OF SIX PATHS-RIKUDO SENNIN

"Rikudo Sennin? What the hell is that?' Naruto thought confused, before he frowned "First with healing Toshi-oji and my chakra turning orange all of the sudden, now I'm coming up with names I never heard of before...something is happening with me, but what?"

Erasing the name, Naruto took a deep breath and thought about his hero name

15 Minutes Later

"Now students which of you are ready to share?" Midnight asked

"!" everyone looked shock that they had to present their names

Yuga was the first to stand and make his way over to the podium, "Hold your breath. The Shining Hero- My name is I cannot stop twinkling!" Yuga announced proudly "You can not deny my sparkle."

Naruto bit his young to hold in a laugh as everyone stared at Yuga, "It'll be easier to say if you take out the 'I' and contract the Cannot into can't."

"She likes it?" the class thought

"I see mademoiselle." Yuga nodded

"Okay I'm next!" Mina yelled running up to present her name, "Call me Alien Queen!"

"From the sequel?! Is it because her blood was super acidic?! That's terrible!" Midnight yelled having always been scared of that movie

"Dangit." Mina pouted walking to her seat

"The weird ones were the first to volunteer so the rest all feel like they have to come up with something good." Midnight seeing some erase their names

"Ribbit, can I go next please?" Tsuyu asked

"Sure. Come on up." Midnight smiled before Tsuyu walked up to the front of the class and showed her board

"I've had this thought out since elementary school. Call me Froppy."

"So cute! It makes you sound like you'd be east to get to know! The rest of you take, take note. this is a perfectly lovable name!"

Everyone smiled and began to chant 'Froppy'

Next Naruto walked up, "I thought long and hard about this, I wanted something that would honor my parents and this is what I came up with. I am Orange Maelstrom!" he said

"Oh Yellow Flash, and Red Death, the colors of your parents makes Orange, and a meaning of Naruto is Maelstrom. They'd be proud." Midnight nodded smiling as Aizawa who was feigning being sleep smiled

After that the naming process went by quickly with the exception of Bakugo who couldn't find a name without the words king and murder, before Midoriya went up and showed his board causing everyone to blink in surprise

"You sure Izuku? That could be your name forever." Denki wondered

"Yes, at first I hated it, but someone told me what else it could mean, so now I love it. I am Deku." Izuku smiled as Bakugo looked up in surprise

Flashback

Bakugo stood across from Naruto outside the gate to his estate, "Before I agree to train you, there are 2 things that need to happen."

"What?' Katsuki asked

"First, why do you want to be a pro hero so bad? And I want an honest answer not some macho man garbage." Naruto frowned which Bakugo returned

"I am the first person in my family to have a quirk good enough to be a Pro. My dad dreamed of being one but his quirk wasn't suited for saving people, so I want to be a pro because it'll make my parents proud and help me give them an easier go of things." Katsuki said seriously

"I see." Naruto nodded, "Second thing I need of you is to drop whatever problem it is you have with Izuku."

"Eh?!"

"If your throwing bitch fits every time Izuku grows stronger, you hold yourself back. No one grows stronger worried about someone else's progress. So drop it here and now." Naruto said causing Katsuki to frown

"...Fine." Katsuki said causing Naruto to smile

"Great, let's begin training, everyone else has already started." Naruto smirked opening the gate and leading Bakugo inside

End Flashback

Bakugo looked down at his work and continued to try and come up with a name

Later

After everyone gained a satisfactory name Aizawa stood up and addressed his class, "You're internships start in a week. For this all important decision I'll be handing out personalized list to those who were drafted. You may choose from among those who scouted you. For those who were not drafted the list I just passed out contains forty agencies from all over the country willing to accept interns. You will choose one from that list. Each has a different specialty and reason, so give your choice some real thought. You have till the weekend to decide."

"Have you decided on where your going, Naruto?" Mina asked

"Ribbit, won't you go to your families The Whirlpool Hero Agency?'

"Naw, I mean I will end up there when I go pro anyway, but I'll be interning with my great-uncle. He's retired from the pro circuit but he still is a strong old man who can help me not be so reliant on my speed quirk." Naruto said getting nods

"I'd like a place where I can deal with floods." Tsuyu said

"Don't be to hasty you should research all of the agencies as some of them are weird, and probably won't be of much help to you being the type of hero you want to be." Naruto said as Bakugo hurriedly wrote down a name,

"I'll go with the Battle Hero Gunhead."

"Really? Isn't he a rough and tumble scrapper?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, he drafted me! and Gunhead is one of the top martial artist heroes, I really want to learn Martial Arts so that I'm not to reliant on my quirk." Ochaco said

"What about you Shoto?" Naruto asked

"My father's agency. I want to see what makes him worthy of being the number 2 hero." Shoto said getting a nod before he looked to Tenya,

"Tenya." Naruto called causing the glasses wearing student to look at him, "You've been awfully quiet. I just wanted you to know that we all are here for you if you just want to vent."

Tenya saw everyone nod as they agreed with Naruto, before he smiled, "Thank you, I appreciate it." he said as Todoroki and Naruto frowned noticing the look in his eyes and the fact his smile didn't reach his eyes

2 Days Later, Train Station

Class 1-A stood with their costumes, as Aizawa spoke, "You got your costumes, right? Remember wearing them in public is prohibited but don't drop them."

"Got ya!" Mina yelled as everyone in the station pointed at the class

"Speak properly Ashido, its 'yes sir'."

"Yes sir." Mina pouted

"All of you be on your best behavior, now go." Aizawa said before he walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder, "The old coot, will probably be lienent with you on a few things, because your his nephew and your brief stint as a vigilante. Be careful Naruto, lots of eyes are on you especially."

"I will Shota-ni." Naruto nodded

"Later." Aizawa said with a small wave before he left and Naruto gave a small shout as Mina tackled him in a hug

"A whole week without seeing you, I'll miss you Naruto!" Mina said

"Yeah, same here.' Naruto said before Mina kissed his cheek,

"Be sure to call and text everyday." Mina said leaving as Naruto placed a hand to his cheek and looked to Momo

"That was bold of her."

"Mina is a bold girl." Momo said before she kissed Naruto who returned it, "I'll miss you."

"Well absence make the heart grow fonder. Its only a week, and it may go by super quickly." Naruto smiled

"Hope so. Do your best." Momo said kissing Naruto again before she headed off with Jiro

Naruto smiled and walked off, looking around before he sped off,

Later

Izuku walked down the street looking at the address All Might gave him, "A hero that scares the pants off All Might, Gran Torino. I've never heard if him, but he's gotta be one awesome guy."

Izuku stopped looking at the shabby home, "Is this the right address?" he asked himself walking to the door and opening it, "Hello...I've come from U.A High School. My name is Izuku Midoriya. Pleasure to meet...AH!"

Izuku yelled as an old man in a hero suit was face down in a red puddle with his entrails out, "He's dead!"

"I'm alive." Gran Torino said sitting up

"Izuku?'

Izuku turned to see Naruto with grocery bags and a duffel bag in hand, "N-Naruto? What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Naruto said walking up to the house and seeing Gran Torino standing up, "You clumsy old coot, I told you to wait to heat up those sausages."

"I was hungry, and that's no way to talk to your uncle!" Gran Torino yelled as Naruto's eyebrow twitched, before Gran Torino looked to Izuku, "And who are you?!'

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. I've come from U.A.!" Izuku yelled

"What?!" Gran Torino asked

"I'm Izuku Midoriya!"

"He's messing with you." Naruto said

"Huh?"

"He likes to act like Yoda." Naruto said cleaning up the spilled sausages and ketchup, "Did you draft Izuku?"

"That's right. If Tos-All Might wasn't going to give you One For All like we planned then he could've at least given it to someone who would know not to use it in such an embarrassing way." Gran Torino said as Izuku looked at Naruto in shock

"You know why I turned it down." Naruto frowned

"Hn. Yes and All Might was given a clean bill of health, and what's more he is no longer losing One for All, your chakra restored his torch, putting him back in his prime." Gran Torino said before he looked to Izuku, "You boy, fire off an attack, show me your One For All." Gran Torino demanded as Izuku looked confused "I'd like to know to what degree you can control it."

"Um,"

"Just do it. You'll never be able to hit him anyway." Naruto said heading upstairs, "Can't believe you still live in this dump."

"I heard that!" Gran Torino yelled at Naruto

"B-but," Izuku was about to began but Gran Torino began to ricochet off the walls as air shot from the holes in the soles of his shoes

"I watched you on the sports festival, you would've continued breaking your fingers if Naruto didn't end the match so quickly.' Gran Torino said with a sigh, "Hurry up and get your costume on and fire that attack, I don't have all day.,"

"R-right." Izuku quickly went to his suitcase and began to get into his costume taking a moment to read the instructions as the support team did some adjustments

15 Minutes Later

Naruto was sitting in the backyard under a tree as he used his wind chakra to cut leaves in half, his wind nature was something he never mastered and he hoped to change that,

"Well?" Naruto asked as Gran Torino walked out

"He has potential, but he won't be able to truly move forward if he can't figure out a less destructive way to use One For All." Gran Torino said before he slapped a seal on Naruto's chest causing Naruto to grunt as the seal glowed and burned itself into his chest, "There we go, no more Speed Force till I say."

"Did you have to just spring that?!" Naruto yelled

"You've gotten reliant on it and that it not a good sign. Pretty sure the entire world now knows that Speedsters are weak in low temperatures. You went from hardly using it to always using it while you drain away your chakra. This week you'll be learning to use your chakra better, and only in case of emergencies with my express permission will you use our families quirk."

Naruto nodded

"Combat wise you are as good as most pros, so you don't need my expertise. Your just like Minato that way, so you will focus on training your body, and control of your chakra." Gran Torino said causing Naruto to nod before he went to create some clones but a jab to his ribs from his uncles walking stick caused him to drop to his knees, "No clones, let's not forget this is also your punishment for taking on that Godspeed persona to hunt down your parents murderers."

Naruto frowned remembering how he used his henge technique and his speed quirk to hunt down criminals with connections to his parents death, even though till this day the culprits remain at large, Gran Torino grabbed Naruto and suddenly sped off in a white lightning trail before dropping Naruto in a forest of palm trees with a river nearby, "This should do, tree climbing and water walking. Get to it."

"Right." Naruto said before he turned to a tree

Gran Torino watched his nephew begin the tree walking exercise, "You're a genius just like your father, well not just like him. Minato got everything so easy, whereas you find ways to achieve things and keep working till you're a master at whatever it is. With how strong you are it is a miracle in itself that you didn't turn out as some arrogant brat, but you still need to be humbled. I'll get in touch with Toshinori later." the old man thought watching as Naruto was running up the tree before he was sent rocketing into a tree

Naruto slid to the ground clutching the lump that formed on the back of his head, before he got back up and tried again

In the center of Tokyo, Katsuki arrived at Best Jeanist's Hero Agency. Best Jeanist admits that he wasn't very fond of Katsuki because of his attitude despite being talented enough to take on as a sidekick. Katsuki is irritated by the Number 4 Hero's lecture and tried to approach him, forcing the Pro to restrain him using his Quirk. Best Jeanist continued, stating that he will transform Katsuki into an exemplary hero by the end of their time together.

At Fourth Kind's Hero Agency, Eijiro and Tetsutetsu discover they have both chosen to study under the Chivalrous Hero: Fourth Kind. Uraraka learns from the Battle Hero: Gunhead and Momo joins Itsuka Kendo of Class B in interning with the Snake Hero: Uwabami. Kyoka trained with Deatharms, and Tsuyu appeard to be working with the Navy. In Hosu City, Tenya had chosen to intern at Normal Hero Manual's office. As they patrol the streets together, Tenya grew even more determined to find the Hero Killer that paralyzed his brother.

 **Finished**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto was sent through a tree and landed hard of his back before in a white streak of lightning Gran Torino appeared and kicked him in the ribs but Naruto phased through the attack and landed on his hands and knees, his nose bleeding

Izuku was also face first in the dirt as the old man stood between the two students, "Want to keep going Naruto-boy?"

Naruto wiped the blood from his face and smirked and in a blur appeared behind Gran Torino with a fist headed for the back of the elderly man's head but a flicker of white lightning caused his eyes to widen and an elbow to the chin stunned him as Gran Torino turned and punched him in the jaw sending him back

"Seems the both of you failed to land a hit on me." Gran Torino said with a frown, "Naruto-boy your technique is good but you need to loosen up more. Izuku your fighting skills are atrocious."

Izuku looked down

"Let me ask you this. If you never met All Might and never received One for All, what kind of hero would you have been when it came to saving civilians and fighting villains?" Gran Torino asked causing Izuku to open his mouth and close it as he had no answer, "So even though you dreamed of being a hero you never actually put any work into just being a normal hero with no powers but a good fighting style under your belt."

"N-no sir." Izuku said glancing to Naruto who always told him to work out his body and take self defense lessons but he didn't as he kept analyzing heroes and cyber stalking All Might.

"Dissapointing. I'll be teaching you Kickboxing. You will follow my regiment to the letter fail and I will have All Might force you to give up One For All." Gran Torino said seriously causing Izuku's eyes to widen before he nodded determined, "Naruto we will increase your weights and you will also be doing my workout routine."

Naruto nodded

"You have a month with me. In 2 weeks time I will take you on patrol, by that time you must be ready.' Gran Torino said grabbing a paper, "The training is pulled from the fundamentals of athletic conditioning, as well as from bodybuilding. The sessions combine cardio and circuit training to melt fat off the abs while tightening them, and each muscle group is trained with volume for a maximum pump.

The program consists of four workout days. For a warm-up, run one mile at a moderate pace. Perform the Exercises as straight sets, completing all sets for one lift before moving to the next. Rest as little as possible between sets and the Exercises. The only exception is on Day III, when you'll complete the Exercises 5A through 5E as a circuit. Complete one set of 25 reps for each. Rest after each Exercise, then repeat the circuit two more times for three total circuits. When reps are marked as 10, 9, 8, 7... 2, 1, then you'll do 10 reps on your first set, rest briefly, 9 reps on your second set, rest again, and so on, doing 1 fewer rep each set until you've completed 10 sets.."

Izuku paid rapt attention, while Naruto was busy cutting leaves with his wind chakra, getting a mastery of it till it was second nature

Day 1, you will focus on your Chest, back, and arms Exercise 1 will be the Incline Dumbell Press. 3 sets and 12 reps. Exercise Flye. 3 sets. 12 reps. Exercise 3. Pushups. 10 sets 20 reps. Exercise 4. Dumbbell Kickback. 3 sets. 15 reps. Exercise 5. Tricep Pushdown. I'll get an Elastic Band. 2 sets. 20 reps. Exercise 6. Will be Bench Dip. 10 sets. 12 reps." Gran Torino wrote down, "Remember to rest between each workout. and when your down I will show you the forms."

Izuku took the paper, "There's a gym on the top floor, get to work." Gran Torino said seriously getting a nod from Izuku who ran off to start his workout

Looking to his great nephew as he stood up Gran Torino tossed his a water balloon. "Using just your finger you will go through the three steps of your mothers technique the Rasengan. I don't know how it works but according to the list she left, this is a huge part. You know how to preform the technique right?'

"Yeah."

"Good. Do that while you do your one fingertip pushups." Gran Torino said getting a nod from Naruto who balanced the water balloon on a fingertip and began to do his push ups while trying to burst the water balloon with his chakra alone

Elsewhere, Whirlpool Hero Agency

Momo walked beside Kendo of class 1-B, the two were supposed to intern under The Snake Hero: Uwabami, but she had went to America for a movie role she landed, "So who do you think will replace, Uwabami?'

"I don't know. Everyone here worked under the Yellow Flash and Red Death, so they all are powerful, 2 of their members are top 10 heroes." Momo said as they approached the office and entered the large room to see Ray behind her desk signing paper work as she idly made small figurines of Ice in the center of her hand

Ray looked up, "Momo Yaoyorozu, and Itsuka Kendo, I apologize for Uwabami having you guys appear in her commercial yesterday, but I have news. The Heroes who originally recruited you both have returned from their missions."

The door opened and Momo, and Itsuka turned around and looked on in shock as, Rumi Usagiyama, also known as Rabbit Hero "Mirko", Pro Hero No. 6, and Ryuko Tatsuma also known as Dragoon Hero "Ryukyu" Pro Hero No. 9, entered the room

"Yo!" Rumi said waving to Momo and Itsuka as Ryuko smiled at the girls

"The both of you...want us?' Itsuka asked shocked

"That's right. We didn't just look at the sports festival we looked at your grades and quirks, Eraser, and Vlad also had great things to say about the both of you. We believe that the two of you can become great heroes.'

Momo frowned which Rumi noticed, "We didn't bring you here based on the connection you have to Naruto-gaki, who needs a good ass kicking for being away for so long."

Momo looked surprised along with Itsuka, "You know Naruto?'

"Of course we do. Midnight, Rumi, and the Pussycat Dolls all were the sidekicks of the Red Death." Ryuko said smiling looking to the photo of Kushina on the wall along with the other women who smiled looking at their deceased friend, "She was the best, and we promised her that if she were to ever die, we would be there for her son."

"That's right, this agency was created by the best female Hero ever. She and Yellow Flash legacy is this place and their son. We will make sure by the time you leave, you will be better prepared for this life. Physically and Mentally." Rumi said

Momo and Itsuka nodded in determination

Lower Level

Shiro Ashido also known as Blood Queen Pro Hero No. 12, created a Scythe with her blood and sat the weapon on her shoulder as Mina looked at her in awe

"Listen here Mina, I won't take no shit. I will not baby you or give you any special treatment because your my niece. I will teach you to make constructs with your acid, the way the Red Death taught me to make constructs with my blood. Do you understand?"

"I'll give it my absolute best." Mina nodded

Elsewhere

Tsuyu was being over watched by Selkie as she had a huge boulder tied around her body that weighed her down and she had to use only her hands to climb up a cliff from the ocean,

"Your doing great, Tsu!" Selkie yelled in encouragement

"Ribbit." Tsu muttered

Elsewhere

Ochako collapsed panting as Gunhead got out of his stance watching her, "Want to take a break?"

"No. I won't be left behind. I will become a pro." Ochako said getting up and taking on the stance Gunhead taught her as her weighted training clothes weighed her down

"Quite the determination you have there." a man said causing the two to look over and Ochako's eyes widened seeing the old man smiling with his hands behind his back

"Sensei. I didn't expect you." Gunhead bowed, "Ochako meet my master Silver Fang, the Lightning Martial Arts Hero."

Silver smiled grandfatherly at Ochako who bowed respectfully, "Its an honor to meet you!" Ochako said

"Pretty soon, it'll be my honor to know you. You U.A students are sure determined." Silver Fang looking to his interns Denki, and Kyoka who were doing katas, with Kyoka blindfolded, as they focused on boosting her other senses and Denki having a device that continuously electrified him to boost the amount of electricity he could handle discharging and absorbing

"Young Naruto really inspired you all didn't he?" Silver Fang smiled

"Naruto-ni, showed us all how to get stronger, but at the Sports Festival we saw just how big the gap was between us." Ochako said getting a nod from Fang

"Well we will have to begin closing that gap, won't we?" Fang asked as sparks of electricity surrounded his eyes, "Your internship doesn't has to last just a week. If we choose to, we can keep you longer. I'll be keeping an eye on you to see if you deserve the extra training."

Ochako nodded before Fang walked away and she turned to Gunhead, "Ready?"

"Yes sensei." Ochako nodded

2 Weeks Later

Naruto picked up his suitcase with his suit inside it, opening the case he saw a note, 'Hey Naruto, don't get mad but I destroyed your hero suit and made you a friction proof body suit. Its way more durable and comfortable!"

Naruto balled up the letter and took off the plastic on his suit and picked it up as he looked it over (Metallic Dark Orange version of Wally West Flash suit)

In a flash of lightning Naruto put on the suit as realised the suit was very comfortable, before he vibrated his hand watching as the suit didn't catch fire,

"Ready Naruto-boy?"

"Yeah." Naruto said walking over to Gran Torino and Izuku whose suit had some minor changes,

"Okay, today we'll be fighting villains."

"Wha- just like that?" Izuku asked

"If you only fight against me, you'll be in trouble when you come up against someone the complete opposite. In this phase you'll pit yourself against all different sorts."

"I get what your saying...but I don't think my hearts quite ready for this." Izuku said before he looked over to a smirking Naruto as flickers of lightning appeared around his body (Zoom) showing his excitement

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked

"Shibuya." Gran Torino said

"Shibuya?! No way. I'm gonna around that classy neighborhood in costume?!" Izuku freaked

"You only get to we're it because you're with me, a hero! Just be glad you're gonna get to strut your stuff in public!" Gram Torino said as Naruto waved down a Taxi

The three piled in with Naruto in the front and Gran Torino and Izuku in the back

Later, Bullet Train, Near Hosu City

Naruto was asleep as Izuku watched him remembering his battles at the Sports Festival before he looked to Gran Torino, "Um, Gran Torino, you said Naruto tried to hunt down his parent's murderers?"

Gran Torino frowned, "Yeah, after his parents died, Naruto dedicated every moment to training and when he was good enough he would go out under an illusion and hunt down criminals with extreme prejudice. A task force was put together to stop him, with Midnight, Eraserhead, and All Might. They caught him interrogating a man on a rooftop, with Eraserhead's quirk they saw who he was, and managed to talk him down from doing something he would've regretted. All Might pulled some strings so that Naruto would be punished in-house."

"So why didn't Naruto get One For All?" Izuku asked

"He was training to take on the responsibility of being All Might's successor but with his actions he saw himself as tainted and didn't think himself worthy of the position." Gran Torino said leaving out the fact that Naruto learned about what would happen to Toshinori if he gained the quirk

"But Naruto is so strong, with One For All he could be the best hero ever.'

"True, but Naruto has swore to never accept the quirk. And he is a stubborn one." Gran Torino smiled

"Hey did you see that?!" a man asked causing everyone to look over as a man was looking out the window, "A building exploded!"

"Where?!"

"What's the ruckus?' Gran Torino asked

"Some kinda fire?" Izuku asked

"Passengers please hold onto to your seats." the p.a went off just as a Pro Hero was sent through the train

"The hell?" the pro asked as a hand tried to grab him but Naruto appeared between them and his eyes narrowed as he grabbed the wrist of the monster

"Nomu." Naruto said

"I want you to stay here." Gran Torino ordered Izuku before he shot forward and kicked Nomu in the torso same time as Naruto punched it in the face sending it flying out of train into the city

The two appeared over Nomu and stomped on him sending the monster down into the street before they grabbed each others hand and twirled before Naruto was sent down below landing on the street beneath the falling Nomu before he punched up into Nomu's torso,

Iuku ran to the hole and saw the city on fire looking around in shock

Gran Torino, and Naruto watched as the Nomu got to it's feet, and they narrowed their eyes, "Naruto, go out and protect the civilians." Gran Torino said

"Right." Naruto nodded keeping his eyes on Nomu, "Be careful."

Naruto sped off, before he skidded to a stop looking at the Pro Heroes that tried to control an apartment blaze but without much luck,

"Shit." Naruto sped into the building and began to take out the civilians before he ran around the building putting out the flames, and skidded to a stop, "Is everyone alright?"

"It's you."

"Naruto from the U.A Sports Festival." another civilians said

Naruto nodded, "Get off the streets and find somewhere safe." he said looking to the Pro Heroes and sped off

Running, Naruto saw a bus falling on a car with a woman and child inside, without hesitation he shot forward and jumped toward it, phasing through the windshield grabbing the mother and child and phasing out the back and speeding away as the bus slammed onto the car and exploded

"You okay?" Naruto asked getting a grateful smile from the woman who clutched her baby, "Get out of here."

Naruto frowned watching the two Nomu's and narrowed his eyes as he saw Izuku watching, with a grunt Naruto clenched his first, "First Step!" he punched forward causing a explosion of wind to burst forward and snuff out the flames

The Nomu and the heroes looked at Naruto who cracked his neck, leaning forward Naruto sped forward, "Wait!" a Pro yelled as Naruto and the Nomu were upon each other but the blonde flipped over the Nomu kicking him in the back of the head toward the heroes

Manual the Normal Hero used water from a fire hydrant to slam pressurized water into Nomu, "Dammit, where are you Tenya?" he asked aloud causing the observing Izuku's eyes to widen while Naruto's narrowed

"Could he be?" Naruto thought before he sped off as Izuku ran away

Alleyway

The Hero Killer Stain was in an alley, overhearing the chaos in Hosu and realized that Tomura has made his move. Stain decided to leave Tomura to his own mechanisms while he finished his business, preparing to kill a pro-hero with his katana. However, Stain sensed the presence of someone approaching him from behind and used his katana to slash at the person, knocking the person down to the ground as well as knocking off the person's helmet and glasses (who is revealed to be Tenya). Stain seeing that the person who tried to attack him is a child, orders the child to leave. Tenya got up, telling Stain that he has been searching for him and looks at the Hero Killer with vengeful eyes. Stain points his katana at Tenya and said that he has avenging eyes, warning Tenya to not meddle with him and that if the situation demands it children will also be targets. Stain prepares to go and finish his job of killing the pro hero. Seething with rage, the angered Tenya yells to Stain that he is the brother of a pro-hero he cut down and he has come to stop Stain in his stead.

Tenya tells Stain to never forget his hero name; Ingenium, which is the name of the hero that will take him down. Seeing that Tenya is serious about being a hero, Stain tells Tenya to prepare for death.

Gran Torino had smashed the Nomu-like creature into a small building. The Nomu-like creature slashed at Gran Torino but the elderly hero jumped out of the way in time, dodging its attack. Gran Torino noted that the Nomu-like creature moved on to attack two civilians. Gran Torino jumped at the Nomu-like creature in order to save the civilians. However, the Nomu-like creature is scorched by flames, forcing Gran Torino to stop his attack and back away. Endeavor, the Hero who scorched the creature, says that he hasn't made acquaintances with the elderly hero, telling Gran Torino that he will deal with the Nomu-like creature.

The battle between Stain and Tenya begins with Tenya useing a high-speed kick, only to be dodged by the Hero Killer. Stain grabbed Tenya and slammed him into the ground and stabbed Tenya's shoulder with his katana. Stain says that both Tenya and Tensei lost because they are fake heroes, causing Tenya to rebuke the Hero Killer's claim, declaring that Tensei was a true Hero and that he will kill Stain to avenge him. Stain advises Tenya to first save the injured pro hero, which shocked Tenya. Stain tells the teen that he must not act out of vengeance since that is the act furthest from the title "hero". Stain licks his bloodied katana and activates his Quirk which immobilizes Tenya. Stain is about to deliver the finishing blow when a hand grabbed his sword

Stain's eyes widened looking into the cold eyes of Naruto, "It's him." Stain thought before he quickly grabbed a dagger and slashed at Naruto who released the sword and leaned back before he kicked Stain in the gut sending him sliding back

"M-Midoriya? Naruto?" Tenya asked shocked as Izuku leaned over him as Naruto who had the pro hero Stain attacked on his shoulder in a fireman carry looked at him

"Izuku, get them to safety." Naruto said dropping the pro hero gently beside Tenya while keeping an eye on Stain

"But what about you?" Izuku asked

"Don't worry about me. You don't have the authority to use your quirk against villains outside of UA school grounds. I do." Naruto said his eyes turning red as his Sharingan manifested, "The only thing that matters is saving as many lives as we can tonight. Now go."

Izuku hesitated but nodded before he used One For All and grabbed the Pro Hero and Tenya, "No." Tenya said glaring at Stain, "The Hero Killer is mine, I have to avenge my brother! This has nothing to do with you."

"Shut your mouth." Naruto said coldly still watching Stain, as Tenya looked at him in shock, "Meddeling, when you don't have to, is the essence of a hero."

Stain had a small smile as approval shined his his eyes that he smothered quickly

"You need to get your priorities in order. You should be out there putting your speed to good use and saving the civilians but your here trying to kill a man who attacked your brother. Understandable but there is a time and place for everything and now isn't the time or the place. Izuku go."

"Right." Izuku nodded before he got ready to move

"You're not going anywhere!" Stain yelled darting forward but Naruto met him halfway and they clashed

 **Finished**


	12. Chapter 12

Kamino Ward, Yokohama City, Kanagawa Prefecture

A black haired teen walked down the street of an abandoned neighborhood and stopped at the entrance of a building before he entered,

Flashback, Citadel

Ootsutsuki Naruto was doing paperwork, when he heard a sigh, "What do you want?"

Naruto of Earth9041110 walked toward the desk and tossed a tablet onto it, which showed NarutoX breezing through the Sports Festival, "Boss, the speedster is breezing through this world. How long before he gets bored?"

Ootsutsuki picked up the tablet and swiped through Naruto's battles and frowned when he saw his Rinnegan almost activate, "Get ready to go to this world." He said

"To bring him back?"

"No, to make sure he doesn't grow bored." Ootsutsuki said looking up at him, "You will be inserted as the long thought dead son of All For One, under the name Menma."

"Sir, my traveling to other worlds is over."

"Don't care, you were worried about X growing bored well you are to make sure that doesn't happen." Ootsutsuki asked before he snapped his fingers and Menma was gone

End Flashback

Menma sighed in annoyance, "You try to help your boss, and end up getting saddled with more work. Should've kept my mouth shut." He thought

"Who is there?!" A voice yelled as Menma walked forward ignoring all the equipment

"Hello, All For One." Menma smirked

The eyeless man frowned, "Lot of guts for you to come here. Who are you?"

"I can tell you, but I'll just have to jog your memory. Remember way back when you grew bored of the villain thing. Thought maybe your brother was right, and that humans could be trusted, that we could coexist. How you gave up being All For One and settled on being Ashina?"

"Who are you?" All For One hissed as his killer intent flooded the room,

"I'm getting to that." Menma said unaffected by the killer intent, "You fell in love and settled down even had a child. Then your enemies found out where you were, and in there eagerness to make a name for themselves set your home ablaze thinking you were inside, but you weren't though your wife and son were. You never came back to us."

"...Menma." All For One whispered

"You abandoned Okaa-san and me to our fates."

"I didn't I returned to the house burned to the ground. I killed everyone involved." All For One replied as Menma gazed at him, "W-where have you been?"

"We have a lot to discuss, father." Menma said walking closer

Hosu

Izuku carried Tenya and Native but a wall was destroyed by a Nobu causing debris to block his exit, as the flying Nomu roared at him

Naruto ducked under a sword slash and dodged to the left before he kicked the back of Stains knee, then his chin as the villain buckeled sending him flying back, turning toward the Nomu he shot forward before his senses screamed at him to dodge which he did and a dagger flew by him and stabbed hilt deep into the back of Izuku's shoulder causing the boy to scream in pain and collapse,

"Midoriya!" Tenya screamed

"Shit." Naruto thought before he turned to see Stain coming down on him with a sword held high, when fire overtook the Nomu and headed for Stain, who kicked a wall to dodge

"Izuku you okay?" Naruto asked keeping an eye on Stain

"Y-yea, but I can't carry Iida and Native." Izuku said clutching his shoulder before Todoroki dropped down from a pillar of ice

"Bout time you showed up." Naruto said as Shoto walked over to stand beside him

"You only sent out a location. I told the pros, so they should be here any minute." Todoroki said, "What's the plan?"

"We hold him here till they get here, and protect those three. He cannot escape."

"Got it." Shoto said, before he glanced back,"Hold on the pros will be her-"

Naruto caught the blade heading for Shoto's face before Stain appeared in midair with his sword ready, "You got some good friends, Ingenium." He said before he swung his dagger at Naruto and Shoto but Shoto created a block of ice to block it,

Stain and Shoto looked up to see the sword in midair before Naruto punched Stain in the face

Rolling away, Stain sneakingly licked the blood on his dagger causing Naruto to grunt as he felt his body freeze up, as he noticed a small cut on his forearm, "Dammit, he got me." Naruto said trying to force his body to move

"What's wrong?"

"Can't move, don't let him cut you." Naruto said as Shoto grunted before Stain rushed in but an ice attack caused him to jump back as he grabbed his sword and containued to block the ice attacks, and dodge the fire

"What are you guys doing? I'm the one the Hero Killer wants, I inherited my brothers name, I need to avenge him." Tenya said beside Midoriya

"Your Ingenium now, strange." Shoto said stopping the fire before slamming a hand into the ground as he created more ice

Naruto was watching Stain intently, and took a deep breath, before Shoto shot another fire attack after Stain sliced his ice fire, and with an exhale of extreme wind the fire turned white and intensified

Stain's eyes wide jumped to the top of a building getting out of the alley, Naruto's finger twitched before he began to vibrate, and he vanished

Stain's senses alerted him to someone behind himand he turned into the jab from Naruto sending him down to the streets,

Stain tried to maneuver himself with his daggers but found all of his blades gone before Naruto holding onto said blades kicked him and drove him down into the road

Izuku watched in awe before he frowned and looked thoughtful

Naruto stepped off the unconscious Stain, and gave a thumbs-up, causing his friends to smile, before their eyes widened when a figure appeared behind Naruto and quickly Naruto jumped away

Menma smirked at Naruto who landed beside Shoto, "Nice reflexes." Menma commented as he held one of Stain's blades in hand that had been poised to stab Naruto

Naruto watched Menma, "I didn't expect for the Hero Killer to have allies." Todoroki said

"Me neither." Naruto said as they watched Menma pick up Stain, and narrowed their eyes

"See you around." Menma smirked before Naruto shot forward to prevent Stain's escape but Menma stomped on the ground destroying the alley

Naruto across the street dropped Todoroki, Native and Tenya while he gently set the injured Izuku down

Tomura was wide-eyed seeing Stain be beaten and taken away, annoyed he was about to begin scratching his neck, when his shoulder was grabbed and he founded himself before All For One, "Sensei?"

"Tomura." All For One greeted, motioning to Menma who stood beside him, "Meet my son, Menma Shigaraki."

"Son?" Tomura asked wide eyed

"Yes, meaning your no longer necessary." Menma smirked causing Tomura to glare

"Wha-" Tomura was interrupted when Menma appeared in his face and slammed his forehead into his own

"Learned it!" Menma laughed before he grabbed Tomura by the throat, and lifted him up into the air,

Tomura tried to use his quirk on Menma who smirked, as nothing happened, "My quirk allows me to replicate Quirks to the level of the user's mastery, and grants me immunity to the quirks I've copied."

Tomura looked at him in shock, and horror as a dark smirk lit up Menma's visage, "Bye."

Tomura exploded in a shower of blood

"Nice." Menma smirked flicking the blood for his hand

"He would've been a great psychological attack to All Might."

"Maybe, if All Might was still growing weaker." Menma said, "The Symbol of Peace has been everywhere, performing feats of strength not seen since he first burst onto the scene. And you are still on your last legs."

"It's time I've passed on my mantle. I was grooming Tomura to take my place, but you will be the one." All for One said as Menma smirked before he noted pictures in what used to be Tomura's pants, and picked them up

"Good, because I have a plan." Menma said

With Naruto

Naruto watched as Izuku, Tenya and Native were out into ambulances to get checked out at the hospital, "The guy that saved the Hero Killer had a teleportation quirk, and super strength."

"A warpgate?" Gran Torino asked more interested in the teleportation

"No, like he just blinked into the alley." Nick said

"Interesting. Last person with a quirk like that was my sister."

"Whatever happened to her?"

"She fell in love with a bad person, and my father didn't approve so she ran away and died years later." Gran Torino said causing Naruto frown before the two left

2 Days Later, Hospital

Naruto, All Might and Gran Torino looked at Midoriya in surprise, "Say that again." Naruto said

"The hero killer's blade, cut into my rotator cuff, the doctor said that with the repeated breaking of my bones has left small fractures. Meaning I can't be the successor you wanted All Might." Midoriya said tears streaming down his face, before he looked to Naruto, "I want you to take the quirk, Naruto. I'm going to focus my time on healing up and becoming a quirk specialist. It may not have been my dream but it'll lessen the worry my mother has, and I can still contribute something."

"Izuku, don't talk like that we can ju-"

"Narutoboy. This is the hero Deku's final request." Gran Torino said causing Naruto to frown and sigh

"I'll do my best." Naruto told Izuku who smiled with a nod

With Stain escaping and Izuku retiring to go to the Department of Management, Naruto knew he needed to get stronger and stood in the hallway by the door as Class 1-A all showed up to support Izuku,

"Its my fault." Tenya said as everyone looked at him,

"Don't say tha"

"It is." Naruto interrupted Ochako causing everyone to look at him as he glared at Tenya over his shoulder his Sharingan active and spinning, "We trusted you with the position of being the leader of our class. We all know how much your brother means to you and understand why you went after the Hero Killer but you are training to be a Hero, and your supposed to lead by example not act like a child. You didn't care about the safety of the civilians or Native who was injured right in front of you. You were prepared to throw away your future for revenge, and because of that Izuku has to stop chasing his own dream."

"Naruto-" Momo began

"He's right." Tenya interrupted ashamed, "I was going to kill the Hero Killer for what he did to my brother. I am not mature enough to lead the class at this time so Naruto I give you back the position of Class rep. I need to learn to control my temper better before I can say I deserve the position."

Naruto walked away not saying anything

Week Later

The U.A sponsor internships came to an end, and some pros elected to extend them longer, having the students come to the building where they would finish their homework, go on patrol, and learn more about what was expected of them as Heroes.

Bakugo elected to find someone else he didn't really learn anything he wanted as Best Jeanist focused on grooming Bakugo's hair and his attitude with little success.

Everyone was talking about how their interns went, while Naruto glanced over to the empty seat that used to be occupied by Izuku, before he glanced over to Momo, when she aced a hand onto his arm, "Midoriya is okay, that's all that matters in the end." She said

"Yea." Naruto nodded, looking to the symbols on his palms, "I just need to be stronger. After my parents I had promised myself that I would be so strong that no one in my vicinity would ever be hurt again. Just feel like failed in keeping that promise is all."

The bell ringing signaled everyone that it was tome for their next class and they all stood up and made their way to Ground Gama

At Class 1-A's Hero Basic Training Class, All Might announced their lesson will consist of a rescue training race through Field Gamma a metal labyrinth densely packed with steel factories. He explains that the class with the exception of Naruto who had to talk to the Cheif of Hosu Police in the principal office, will be broken up into six three-man groups and race one group at a time towards a distress signal sent by the Symbol of Peace somewhere inside. The first group consisted of, Tenya, Mina, and Hanta.

When the race begins, Sero gets out to an early lead only to be suddenly passed by Mina who surfed her acid along the pipes, and made constructs to help her stay in the lead, and eventually won

All Might commends the group for improving their abilities since the beginning of the school year and reminds them to prepare for the end of term test.

Naruto left the office after giving the description of the guy who saved the Hero Killer, as he was walking he noticed his surroundings change and blinked looking around before he found himself looking at Ootsutsuki

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked

Ootsutsuki blinked and frowned, "As I thought, you don't remember anything before this world." He said

"What?" Naruto asked

"Nothing, I'm just here to give you back some of your powers for the fight to come." Ootsutsuki said before he snapped his fingers and Naruto grunted as a searing pain appeared in this heads as he began to rub them in irritation, when the pain subsided he looked up to find himself back in the hallway as a black/gold RinneSharingan was active before they vanished back to his original blues,

"I'm exhausted." Naruto sighed walking to class, and sitting down, and cradling his head,

Aizawa got the class attention, "Before you all go one thing. It's almost tome for summer vacation but don't get to excited. You can't just relax an entire month. Your internships those of you still participating will be put on hold for the training camp in the woods."

The class yelled in excitement, "Hanging out with everyone for the summer is going to be so cool!" Mina yelled

The class quickly quieted down when Shota's eyes flashed red, "However those of you who don't pass the final exam before this semester is over, will have summar school."

"Everyone do your best!" Kirishima yelled

*This is so stupid." Bakugo groaned

 **Finished**


End file.
